Before now and forever
by Aline S
Summary: The fic starts after season 7... the gang are standing in front of sunnydale seeing all that have been sucked by the First. This is the very last scene of the end of season 7 ...I’m going to continue the story for you....
1. A gift

**Part 1 - A Gift.**

The gang was in front of the Sunnydale, they seemed lost... everybody got into the bus, everybody but Buffy who was still looking at the giant hole in Sunnydale's place, she was sensing something, she did this incredible thing, they had won! Again! Against The First who tortured their lives with visions of familiar faces, it was so strong that had made Buffy doubt of her strength. No one had done that before.

"Buffy, come on get into the bus..." Dawn screamed going into the bus.

"Hang on Dawn, you go, I'll follow in a minute"

"Ok..."

Buffy was walking closer to the hole that had been made when some light appeared and she was staring at it. She wasn't surprised, after all she had been trough, a light wouldn't be so scary.

It was a very bright light and from it, appeared a woman, she was dressed in a white dress, with gold details on her shoulders she was a very beautiful woman, she got closer to Buffy and said...

"You've saved the world, again, we thank you..."

"We?" Buffy was confused but the lady looked very peaceful.

The lady smiled and said.

"To show how thankful we are, we are going to make one of you wishes come true."

"A wish."

"Yes."

"What kind of wish?" Buffy said in an interested tone.

"Anything you want, one thing that you want back in your life! One thing you want to change."

"Anyone? Anything?"

"Yes dear."

"You guys are messing with me or you are really serious? I mean because if you are just kidding that would be mean cause..."

"We aren't joking, we wouldn't joke about something like that."

"Ok... but do I have to wish for it now or can I think a little?"

"You take your time, when you're ready you call me."

"How can I call you? I mean a telephone wouldn't be normal with with... and I don't even know who you are."

"You will know how to call me."

The woman started to disappear slowly.

"No... wait... I really..."

The woman very slowly disappeared leaving Buffy without really knowing what to do.

"Wait... a wish, that will take a lot of thinking..."

"Buffy come on" Dawn was screaming from the bus.

"Yeah... sure...I'm coming."


	2. The way

**Part 2 - The way**

Buffy walked to the bus thinking if all that was true, she was still recovering from the idea that she had survived from the "not dying in the apocalypse again".

Everybody was sitting in the bus, Buffy started to talk with Faith.

"Did you see that?"

"See what B?"

"The light, that woman..."

Faith looked with a weird face at Buffy, as she was going crazy.

"You didn't..."

"No... what happened? Jesus! Are you ok?"

"Yeah..."

"B? Hello! What happen?"

"She... ah... she told me that I can make a wish for saving the world."

"She? Who she?"

"I... I don't know..." Buffy answered.

"Wow I don't think it matters right now do ya? But lucky you B, rock in this wish hum..."

"Yeah I have to think about that."

Buffy sat on the corner of the bus and started to think...

_A wish wow... I can ask for whatever I want, but what do I want? What do I love? Angel, I could have him... and have a normal life with him... I love all my family... my sister, yeah my family who are my friends who are my family...MOM... mom... bringing her back would be really nice but what if she dies again the same way she did before... I don't want to go through that again, and Dawn? And my friends, I wanna do something that can make then happy, if it wasn't for then I wouldn't be here... Look at Willow._

**Willow was sitting on a bank talking to Xander, she wasn't 100 happy and Buffy knew that, while she was talking to Xander, Kennedy was talking to the girls, she sounded like she was telling the girls how cool the fight was, she was doing all the movements and all...**

**Back to Buffy's thoughts...**

_Willow, she was so happy when she was with Tara, she was so devastated when she died...she's happier now that she found Kennedy, of course, not the same... Yeah Tara, that's a good idea, Willow's been my best friend since I've met her, she sacrificed a lot for me now I think it's time to do something for her, Tara is a great way... wait, bring a dead person to life... I've been there; I should talk to that woman... but mom.. no, she lived more than Tara, and she already got married, had 2 daughters, she already had a life, maybe it's time to bring someone who's young! And Angel would be so great but he's alive and oh... God that's one hell of a doubt But ok... he had lived a lot and we've been thought so much... what if it didn't work? And he can't... because he would... and... well... ok...Spike also lived a lot… it would be weird to bring a vampire to life again… What is safer? Tara? Yeah definitively! Willow loves her that's for sure, she is everything to her and she died in such a terrible way! I would like to give her a second chance! Ok… it's decided Tara! Yeah now... how can I call that..."_

"Buffy... look!" Dawn said pointing out of the window.

"What? Uh? Dawn what is it?"

"We are almost there..."

"Where? Oh right... San Francisco..."

_Wow, was I thinking all this time?_

Willow was sitting in the bank and Buffy sat besides her.

"Hey." Buffy said in a sweet voice.

"Hi Buff." Willow stopped admiring outside and looked to Buffy.

"So... how are you... you know...after the whole mojo thing..." Buffy said making movements.

"Yeah, I'm great, just reallllllllly glad that nothing happened."

"Yeah that's a plus, so how are things with Kennedy?"

"Kennedy? Well she's ok I guess..." Willow said looking down.

Buffy's thoughts "_She must be thinking about Tara! It's decided I'm going to bring her back!"_

Willow looked at Buffy while Buffy smiled thinking of her GREAT idea.

"Hehe Buffy what are you thinking?" Willow realized the smile on Buffy and asked smiling also.

"What? Oh... I have to tell you something" Buffy sounded serious.

Willow had a curious look...

"What? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah actually it's more than ok...Do you know when I stayed looking at the hole... in Sunnydale, you guys were already in the bus...do you remember?"

"Yeaaahhh..."

"Well a woman appeared to me and she said that I can make any wish and she would make it come true..."

"Really! Oh Buffy I'm so happy for you... so..." Willow said excited.

"So..."

"What did you wish for?" Willow said very excited.

"I didn't say it yet but I was thinking of asking for sandals" Buffy didn't want to give anything away… she was having fun with all the mystery. "That one that I saw at the mall...you remember right?"

"SANDALS? Buffy you're kidding right?" Willow said not believing.

"Why? Don't you think that's a good idea?" Buffy said serious but inside she wanted to laugh so bad.

Willow looked confused.

"Hahahha Ok Will if it were you, if you could ask for anything, what would you ask for?" Buffy asked.

"Me? Well..." She knew what she wanted, but was that the right thing to ask? She was with Kennedy now. Seeing Sunnydale being destroyed, the only thing she could think it was that Tara's grave was gone too, her body was there.

Willow looked down again... she was almost crying...

"I don't know..." Willow said.

"Oh come on Will... anything... what would you ask?"

"Buffy, it hurts too much just to think what I could do if I had that power. That I could have that moment of happiness but when I open my eyes and it's not true, it hurts, so I prefer not to think about that, I'm sorry."

Willow got up and went to the girls.

Buffy leaned her head on the window of the bus and closed her eyes. She felt this energy coming to her and the woman appeared...

"You know already, don't you?" The lady said calmly.

"Yeah."

"Just say it."

"But... before, I want to know, if... how... would she..."

"She will be back as the same way she was, she will have all the memories, she's in heaven, she's fine, but she misses one person here on earth a lot, she can't see you but she knows that everybody is ok... she will have no damage at all, she will be just a little confused but I'm sure that will pass after some time. After you wish for, she will be waiting for you."

"Where?"

"You'll know."

"No I..."

"The same way you knew how to call me you'll know where to find her."

"But..."

"Are you ready to wish?"

"Where will she be?" Buffy asked concerned.

"You'll know... now... are you ready to wish?" Buffy saw that she would have to trust the lady so she started to make the wish.

"Yes... I wish that Tara was alive, back in our lives, back to Willow's life!"

"Your wish was accomplished"

A noise hit Buffy's head, so she covered her head with her arms and suddenly everything was as it used to be, everybody in the bus going to San Francisco.

Giles noticed that something was wrong so he went to Buffy...

"Giles... who's driving?" Buffy asked.

"Xander is driving, we're almost there anyway, are you ok?"

"I don't know... I guess..."

"What happened?" Giles asked sitting beside Buffy.

Buffy explained everything to Giles...

"Buffy, you know what you could have done to her? What about Willow? And Kennedy?" Giles said freaking out.

"I know! But look at her Giles, have you seen Willow as happy as she was with Tara? She's with Kennedy yeah, but she's not happy Giles, not the way she used to be, and I want to do something for her! I owe her that."

"Ah... ok... I hope you know what you are doing." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah, I lived that, and I'm ok, so I'm sure Tara will be too."

"Yeah, wow…it will be great to see Tara again..."

"Imagine Giles... imagine when Willow sees her..." Buffy said with a smile.

"Yeah... it would be..."

"Magical..."

"Yeah..." Giles said thoughtful.


	3. The hotel

**Part 3 - The hotel**

The hotel that they had rented called "Kitty Hotel" it was a big hotel, in a calm street, not very fancy or anything, just enough to make everybody comfortable.

It was decided that Buffy would be with Dawn, Xander with Giles and Andrew, Willow with Kennedy and Faith with Principal Wood, and the other slayers just got themselves comfortable.

As soon as they got there everyone went to their room, to see what it looked like. Every room had 2 or 3 beds, it wasn't a very big but it was a very comfortable place.

In the reception had a very large room, where everyone could read, and talk very comfortably, in the hotel had also a game room, and a library, much for Giles' delight.

When they got all set and it was night already, they were talking in the big room they had there, just talking about the big day that they had.

Buffy didn't stop thinking about Tara. Where was she? Has she gotten back yet? Should she be looking for her? There was too many questions that she didn't have the answer to and it was driving her crazy. Just sitting there in the living room wouldn't help so she went for a walk, she didn't know where to go, she just wanted to just walk, get some fresh air.


	4. Tara?

**Part 4 - Tara?**

Outside it was a little cold so Buffy took her coat and chose a direction and started to walk.

The streets had a few people and they were shopping, nothing much. Nothing weird was happening.

It was a very calm night, she was walking and lost in her thoughts she didn't realized that she was walking towards a park...

The park was empty, calm, the only thing you could hear was the sound of the wind, when Buffy came back from her thoughts she realized she wasn't alone, there was just one person who was sitting on the seesaw, there she was, waiting to be saved.

Buffy started to go towards her. _Could that be?_

"Tara?" Buffy asked staring to the girl.

The woman turned her head and there she was...

"Tara!" Buffy yelled and ran to her.

"Buffy?" Tara looked confused to the girl.

Tara was sitting with her mind all confused not really knowing what to do but when she saw Buffy, finally a face that she knew, a great smile popped on her face.

"Oh my god Tara, it worked." Buffy said excited.

Buffy was on her knees and hugged Tara.

"Oh god Buffy?" Tara hugged Buffy, after a moment they apart and Tara asked. "Worked? Oh yeah, she told me, you wished right?"

Buffy nodded and sat on the wood bank that was near it and they started to talk.

"Buffy, is this all really true?" Tara asked not believing that she was alive again.

"Yeah, I guess in Buffy world nobody can rest in peace hum..." Buffy said in a funny tone.

"Yeah…" Tara smiled and continued talking "Tell me about it, they sent me into this place..."

"San Francisco." Buffy said.

"Right, see, I didn't even knew that, and I was afraid to talk to people and..." Tara explained.

Buffy saw Tara's reaction so she took Tara's hand in hers, looked in her eyes and said.

"Tara it's ok, I've had that experience, remember?"

Tara nodded.

"Sorry it's just so..." Tara tried to explain.

"Confusing." Buffy finished the sentence.

Tara smiled... "Yeah. For how long have I've been..."

"About a year." Buffy answered.

"A whole year?" Tara sound very surprised.

"Yeah...Tara, I'm sorry to put you through this, but it was something that I had to do, I wanted to give you a chance with..."

"Willow, oh god, Willow. Right, is-is she ok? Does she knows about me? How is she?" Tara started to freak out, if only by seeing Buffy, who was her friend made her all confused and weird, imagine with Willow, her soul mate, her everything!

"She's fine! I mean, she's doing ok, and no, she doesn't know about you, I haven't told her yet." Buffy tried to answer all Tara's questions.

Tara was thinking about Willow, she was _always_ thinking of Willow but now it's real, now it's happening, it wasn't a dream that she was having, she actually was going to see her again, be able to touch her, to feel her again. That thought made Tara incredible happy but also very worried, it had been a year that she hadn't talk or even seen her lover, would the feeling be the same?

"_Willow, my heart, It only takes me to think of you and my heart melts, my sweetheart, are you with someone? Oh my god what if she has already found someone? Better than me, of course she did, she's so beautiful, it wouldn't take one month for...for...and it's been a whole year!"_

Buffy realized how freaked out Tara was getting... and she had to do something...

"Willow is fine." Buffy said getting Tara out of her thoughts.

"What?" Tara said looking to Buffy.

"Willow."

"Oh...how is she?" Tara asked worried.

"She's ok...doing the best she can, always with her Willow-way to do her things. We missed you Tara, a lot." Buffy said with a smile getting a smile back from Tara.

"Oh, I missed you guys too." Tara said with a smile.

"And you? How are you hanging?" Buffy asked worried.

"It's... uhm...confusing... I fell like I don't belong here, you know, I fell lost like I don't know anything about you guys anymore, and in a year... a lot can happen."

"You have no idea… I mean… yeah, I understand. It's crazy everything that happened..."

Buffy told Tara some things that happen while Tara was dead, she skipped the part that Willow was involved with the dark magic though, if someone should tell Tara, that someone should be Willow.

"...but then Spike died..." Buffy said sadly.

"Spike died? Wow... are you ok?" Tara was so surprised about all this information that Buffy had told her.

"Yeah, he...he was great." Buffy said remembering him.

"So everybody fought with the Ubervamps?" Tara said still trying to understand what really had happened.

"Well, yeah...everybody had this place to be and they did just great, Willow though, she did this magic that save us and..." Buffy said excited.

"Magic?" Tara asked looking surprised.

"Oh...yeah." Buffy realized what she just had said so she tried to make Tara calm. "She had been trough some stuff, you don't have to worry, it wasn't a bad magic one… and she's fine, I wouldn't ask to do the magic if I knew that it could harm her, besides she was with Kennedy..."

"Well… good then." Tara said thinking that after a year without seeing Willow, Buffy would know Willow better then her. After some time thinking about Buffy's words she asked. "She was with who? Kennedy?"

"Ohh... yeah..." Buffy said looking down thinking how stupid she was to mention her name.

"Is she a witch too?" Tara asked curious.

"Actually, she's a potential..." Buffy said, she couldn't lie. Tara would have to know the truth one time or another.

"Oh...so, she's just this potential that helped you?"

"Ah...Tara, she's actually with Willow..." Buffy said the words worried looking for Tara's face that now was full of confusion.

"With? Like she's her girlfriend?" Tara asked feeling an enormous pain in her heart.

"Ah...yeah..." Buffy said praying that Tara would react ok. But praying wasn't enough.

"Oh my god Buffy! How can you bring me back when she's with someone else, she's happy without me, she... she, she had moved on." Tara got up trying to hold her tears. Her heart now was hurting like hell, imagining Willow with another woman was to much for Tara right now.

"Hey, I wouldn't bring you back if I didn't know who she wanted, Willow isn't happy as she was with you Tara, when I saw you guys together I could see that you loved each other more than anything." Buffy got up trying to calm Tara.

"The only thing that I want is for her to be happy, and for as hell as it can hurt, I want her happiness even it's not with me… and if I got back in her life again, it would confuse her, and believe me it's not a very good feeling. How could you Buffy! I can't believe this."

Tara started to run, she didn't want to confuse Willow, she remembered when Oz came back how confused and lost Willow was, and she didn't wanted to make her suffer, not again and this time even harder.

Buffy started to run after Tara, and as she is the slayer, she got to her, Buffy grabbed Tara's arms.

"Tara, please, she needs you, she's lost already, you have to go to her, to find her." Buffy said begging.

"No Buffy, she's fine, she's strong, she doesn't need me." Tara said seriously.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked looking to Tara's eyes.

Silence...

"Tara, please! The reason that I brought you back is because I KNOW that Willow will want to stay with you."

Tara twisted her arm so Buffy let go.

"No, don't. Just stay away from me." Tara gave a very angry look at Buffy and started to run again.

"Tara, where are you going?" Buffy yelled.

Tara looked back "Anywhere."

Buffy just stayed still, she didn't know what to do. If she chased Tara again it could be worse. Maybe it would be better to give Tara a time to think. Buffy knew that it wasn't going to be an easy to make everything as it used to be, but she wasn't going to give up.

And right now the only thing Buffy could do was to go to back to the hotel.


	5. Night night

**Part 5 – Night night.**

Everybody was already sleeping when Buffy came back. The first thing that the slayer did was to talk to her friend.

Knock knock

"Who is it?"

"Xander? It's me Buffy."

Xander opened the door, with his face all sleepy.

"Buffy? What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"Kinda, I don't know, can I come in?"

"Sure" Xander sat on the bed and Giles got up worried about Buffy. Andrew was still sleeping.

"Buffy are you ok?" Giles asked worried

Buffy looked down "Do we have to talk here? Andrew..."

He is sound asleep, he won't wake up.

"Still... it's kind ..."

"Ok.. we'll go downstairs, find a quiet place, is that ok?" Xander was kind worried too, Buffy acting was strange.

"Sure... better."

They went to a room that was very comfortable, they made sure nobody was listening and when they sat on the sofa Xander started talking.

"So Buffy what's up?"

"Remember that wish that I could ask?"

"Wish what wish?" Xander asked very intrigued.

Buffy realized she hadn't told Xander yet, so she explained everything to him, and to Giles

with more details. After everything explained...

"Tara? You met Tara? Today? Where?" Xander was very exited to see Tara again, he was so happy for Willow, but very worried about how would be her reaction.

"Buffy are you sure that it was her, not The First or anything like that?"

"No, Giles, it was her, I could touch her." Buffy explained.

"Where is she?" Giles was now VERY worried; Tara was like a daughter to him.

"I don't know, she got angry when she heard about Kennedy and..."

"Kennedy! O my god, Buffy! Willow is with Kennedy!"

"Geez really? Thanks Xander I didn't know that!" Buffy stopped and continued "It's just… when you think about Willow don't you think she was happier with Tara?"

"Oh… no questions on that, Willow was... they shone every time they were together and the things she did for her... ok... I'll go find her. Any help?" Xander asked.

"I'll go with you" Giles offered.

"Thanks guys, I think it's better you talk to her, she hasn't seen you yet and it wasn't you that made her run away ... you go! I 'll go talk to Dawn."

"Ok… do you have any idea where she might be?" Giles asked.

"Oh... no.. we were at a park and she went to the opposite side of the hotel."

"Good, that's a direction anyway!" Xander said.

They were walking away when Buffy said...

"Guys, do you think I should go tell Willow?"

After a moment of silence Giles started to talk.

"Buffy, you wished for Tara, this is a huge change, in everybody's life...in Willow's life I can't even imagine how big this is... telling her is up to you, she's your friend, your best friend, you did this for her, I'm not your watcher anymore, so you do what you think it's for the best and we'll see how this go ok?"

Buffy nodded and whisper to herself. _A little help here would be good ya know!_ "Ah...I guess I'm going to tell Dawn first and we'll see how will be her reaction."

"Ok, but hey Buffy, I think maybe you should ask Tara, you own her that." Xander said.

"Thanks Xander, I guess that's the best thing to do."

"Yeah." And they put their coats on and went outside.


	6. Ocean

**Part 6 - Ocean.**

Tara was walking without not really knowing where to go, there was this place, it sounded peaceful, so she leaned in the grating and in front of it there was this ocean, beautiful and big ocean.

The only thing you could hear was the sounds of the waves hitting in the rocks. The night was cold and nobody was there except one cat that appeared to her and she was going to Tara, Tara looked at the cat and it reminded her of Miss Kitty Fantastico...

**Flash Back**

"_Oh Miss Kitty Fantastico, I love you so much." Willow said hugging the cat while Tara was laid in bed with her sheet covering her body . _

"_Hahaha, Willow honey, you're suffocating her..." Tara said putting a book that she was reading under the bed._

"_Oh, look she's so cute!" Willow said caressing the cat, while the kitty walked on bed._

"_Yeah… she really is…" Tara said staring at Willow. _

"_Honey, you're not even looking to her." Willow said laughing._

"_Oh, I wasn't talking about the cat…" Tara said with her sexy half smile._

"_Oh…" Willow smiled back, took the cat and put her out of the bed. "Really?" Willow said going towards to Tara not breaking the eye contact._

"_Oh yeah…" Tara said with a loving look._

"_Hmm" Willow said kissing Tara slowly in her cheeks going to her mouth. "I can love Miss Kitty, but there is no one that I love more than I love you Tara." Willow said meaningfully between kisses._

Tara smiled as she remembered every night that they had spent together. Tara closed her eyes, and a tear fell from her face.

_Oh Will I miss you so much! What am I going do? All I want is your happiness but I don't think I'm involved am I? Am I still a part of your life? Do you still think of me? God what should I do? Was I better dead?_


	7. Got news for you

**Part 7 – Got news for you.**

Dawn had some trouble sleeping in the new bed.

Buffy entered the room.

"Buffy?"

"Oh Dawn you're awake, I need to talk to you."

Buffy sat on the bed and Dawn leaned on the headboard.

"About?"

"Ah... Tara."

"Tara?" Dawn said surprised.

"Yeah... ah... what would you do if I told you that she's alive?"

"I would say that she's not." Dawn said with a thinking face.

"No.. but what if she was..."

"Wow... well... if she was alive I would be very happy of course, she took care of me and I would love to have her again... but why are you asking me that?"

"Well I kind... is that... ah... she is... you know alive."

Dawn gave Buffy a choked face. "What? No ... I mean…Ah? I ...I ...saw her body Buffy... she looked pretty dead to me... and we saw..."

Buffy took Dawn's hand. "Sweetie, before we left Sunnydale this woman appeared to me and she said I could ask for a wish and I wished Tara. She's back, I spoke to her."

"Wait, who did you wish for? Is she here? You what? Spoke to who? Oh god is she ok? She isn't the First is she?"

Dawn was excited, but also very freaked.

"She's fine and NO. She is Tara, the First is dead... I hope..."

"Buffy where is she?"

"While I was talking to her and she discovered about Kennedy she..."

"You told her?"

"I didn't mean to but she would have found it out anyway."

"Well yeah but... what did she do after that ...I mean where is she?"

"She ran, told me to stay away, and I did." Dawn was about o say something very angry to Buffy but before she could say anything Buffy interrupted her. "I told Giles and Xander, they are looking for her and I'm sure they'll find her, she couldn't have gone very far."

Dawn had no words to describe how she was feeling, just this enormous happiness but also very confused, seeing Tara again after a year! It's longer than when Buffy was dead.

"Dawn?" Buffy called.

Dawn was lost in her thoughts.

"Dawn!" Buffy called again.

"Yeah, oh sorry what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I was just thinking... wow..."

"Yeah, why don't you go to sleep and you can see her later."

"Later? No I wanna see her now. Take me to her Buffy, pleeeeeeease?"

"But I don't know where she is..."

"I'll go find her, with Giles and Xander."

Dawn got up from her bed and started looking for something to wear.

"Dawn honey, we don't know where she is and it's better we stay here waiting for Giles and Xander, I'm sure they'll find her. And it's very cold outside."

"Ok... but I want to wait for her downstairs."

"Fine... I'll get you something to eat... you wanna?"

"Sure, will you make me pancakes?"


	8. Bosom Friend

**Part 8 – Bosom Friend**

Giles and Xander were on the street looking for Tara, both in silence, not really knowing what to say, how they would react when they find her.

"Giles look." Xander pointed to a girl who appeared to be lost and was looking to the ocean.

They went closer and they could see that the woman was crying.

"Tara?" Xander got closer.

Tara turned her head and saw Xander "Oh my god! Xander" Xander hugged Tara closer, "Oh god, you're great, it's so good to see you again.". After the hug Tara saw Giles, "Giles!" Another tight hug. "Oh Tara it's so great to see you again.!"

"Crazy world hum... one day you think you lost one person, but just a year later you have the possibility to see her again." Xander said.

"Ah... so... honey, what are you doing here, it's freezing..." Giles said kind worried.

"I... I really don't have anywhere to go... so I was just thinking here..."

"Oh Tara, come on...let's go to the hotel and then..." Giles said with his hands on Tara's back to lead her to somewhere out of the freezing place.

"No... I mean I don't wanna..." Tara looked at Giles hoping he would understand.

"It's ok... I'll rent you a hotel near here, is that ok?" Giles said realizing Tara's thoughts.

"Oh... I don't wanna give you any problems..." Tara said.

"Oh honey it's ok, come on, let me do this please?" Giles said fatherly.

Tara nodded.

They rented a place so Tara could stay, it was near the Kitty Hotel.

They were all in the room already and had two beds. Xander started to talk to Tara while Giles got something to eat.

"Wow Tara it's been so long, I don't know even where to start." Giles said looking to Tara sat in one of the beds.

"Yeah… how about...how have you been?" Tara asked sitting next to Xander.

"I've been... well you know... as you can see, I lost my eye, Anya died...but now I'm a free one-eyed man, besides that I'm ready to rock... and you?"

Tara smiled, she missed the goofy Xander.

"Hahaha... well, I've been...dead and confused, but ah...I'm sorry about Anya though... I didn't know...she was a very nice demon."

"Yeah... but well what can you do hum..." Xander said looking down.

" You could move one... like...like Willow did." Tara suggested.

"Tara... Willow didn't."

"No... it's ok... really, I just want her to be happy."

"And this is not going to happen if you stay here and pretend that you're still dead. Why don't you go talk to her, I'm sure she will be so happy to see you again."

"Ah… I don't think so... what if I go there and only mess with her mind and I'll not be able to..."

"Tara, I know that she _is_ going to be happy. Very happy."

"How do you know.. you're not..."

"Because... because if it was Anya... I would be dancing! The idea of seeing her again, it's wonderful... she's really gone... and there's nothing that I can do to bring her back, I love her, she is gone but I still love her, I fell like I'll always love her...if she was alive, god, I would enjoy every moment you know...sometimes you just realize what you got after you've lost it ... and I miss her...I just miss her so much." Xander was almost crying now. Tara was already with tears in her eyes... "Oh god, Xander, I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"Oh.. it's fine... she's gone... and I have to move on... cause I know that no matter what I do I can't have her back...but you know what gives me hope?"

"What?"

"Willow... and you. She has Kennedy now, she's with her but even though, she hasn't the light that she had before with you... and you have to see her Tara, she will be so happy, I know if I were Willow I would want to see you."

"Xander... it's different, you're free, you're not dating, let's say that you're happy with someone and than Anya appears, what would you do?"

"Happy? Willow isn't happy at least not the way you think she is... she is hanging on the best way she can, there wasn't much to do you know..."

"But what would you do?"

"I would be with the woman that I love." Xander said seriously.

Tara looked down, not really knowing what to think.

"Which by the way, Willow loves you." Tara looked at Xander "Tara, sweetie, she still loves you, she's not over you, are you over her?"

"Xander, don't ask me that... please..."

"No... why not? I mean do you still love her?"

"Xander..."

"Tara.. it's just a simple question...just say it out loud it will be better, why don't you say it...do you still love her?  
"It's hard ok." After a moment of silence. Xander looked oh Tara's eyes and she finally said it. "YES, ok , there I've said it, I'm still in love with Willow, and I'll always love her, _always_, when we broke up I missed her so much that after the coffee that afternoon I couldn't help it anymore, I had to see her, I had to ...God, now it's different, she has someone else to love, and I missed my chance, I can't have her anymore, I know that, and saying it out loud it only makes me see.."

"How insane you're being... Tara, what do you mean you can't have her anymore? She already gave to you everything she is. She is yours, you can have her back if you fight for her, if you want her and if you love her as much as you are saying she's already yours!"

Giles entered the room this time...

"Oh... sorry... I just wanted to say that everything is already booked for a couple of weeks and I bought some food..."

"Hi Giles... it's ok..."

"Tara, you have to eat something, I'll go back to the hotel to tell Buffy that we found you and that you're ok, Xander can you stay here with Tara?." Xander nodded and smiled.

"Ah... Giles?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Willow please..."

"Tara..." Xander Said.

"Xander... don't... just please don't tell her, not yet."

"Ok, if that's what you want..." Giles said.

"Yeah...for now..." Tara said firmly.

Giles nodded and left the room.


	9. Giles is here

**Part 9 - Giles is here!**

Giles entered in the Kitty hotel and saw Buffy and Dawn sitting in the living room, Giles had barely entered the room before Buffy and Dawn started to ask a bunch of questions...

"Did you find her? Is she ok? Was she mad? Oh my god she was mad, wasn't she?"

"Giles, take me to her, I want to see her, please will you take me? Is she talking? Is she fine? Where is she?" Dawn was jumping around Giles like a 3-year-old wanting candy.

"Girls, girls, calm down... she's fine, talking and everything, she's with Xander at the Flamey hotel, I accommodated her there, it's near here and she's ok... she's not mad, but she doesn't want Willow to know."

Buffy nodded... " I saw that coming..." Dawn stopped jumping "Giles, take me to her pleaaaaase? Xander can't stay with her, maybe I can make her company... pleeeeeeeeeaase?"

"Buffy?What do you think?"

"Sure, go ahead, but don't disturb her, she needs to rest now."

"Ok... thanks... I'll make her comfortable, you can count on me!"

"It's ok… Giles could you take her with you? Xander can come back then...It's better you go... I'll wait a little to talk to her again... I don't want her mad with me... more than she already is..."

"She is not mad... she is just confused."

"Yeah I understand."

Giles took Dawn outside and they were in their way to the Flamey Hotel.


	10. Kitchen

**Part 10 - Kitchen**

Buffy entered in the kitchen and Willow was sitting eating some cereal.

"Will! Hey, what are doing awake? It's late." Buffy asked sitting next to her.

"Oh... hi Buff, I was just having a snack."

"You? You don't have a snack, not unless something is bothering you."

"Yeah..." Willow answered sadly.

"Willow, what is it?" Buffy asked looking to Willow's eyes.

"Oh... I just had trouble sleeping..." Willow said still eating.

"Trouble?" Buffy asked worried.

"Yeah... I keep having this weird feelings since we've got here, I don't know really what it is... but it's nothing to worry about...And you? Had trouble sleeping too?"

"Yeah... well, I haven't slept much these days that I guess I got used to staying up...something is bothering you?"

"Yeah..." Willow looked down and started to breathe more heavily. Buffy already knew that look, she did that every time they talked about Tara.

"Honey... Will? Look at me..." Willow looked at Buffy. "Hey... what are you feeling? Is it something I can help?"

"No...never mind..."

"Hey Will... it's ok... it's me..."

Willow breathed deeply and said "Oh.. it's just... after I came from England, I became more sensitive with the magic and stuff, and now I have this feeling of some power around here, some force, a good one, a familiar one..."

"Familiar? Like you know this power?"

"Known... had lived with it... already felt it before...feels like..."

"Like?"

Willow took a big breath...

"Feels like Tara..."

"Oh... that's good right?"

"Good? Sure. But at the same time it's like a curse.."

"Curse?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Yeah... I mean I try so hard to not think about her anymore, you know... she is gone, rather I like it or not... and I'm with Kennedy trying to move on with my life but with this feeling I don't think that is going to be possible... and god! How I miss her, and there's nothing I can do..." Willow was almost crying, and now so was Buffy.

_Willow had just admitted that she still missed Tara, of course she does, maybe it's time to give her some hope that Tara is alive..._

"Will... can I ask you something?"

Willow dried her tears... "Sure..."

"What if... what if Ta..."

Kennedy picked this exact moment to enter in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what you doing here?" Kennedy said going to the back of Willow's chair.

"Ah... nothing just talking... And you? I thought you were sleeping." Willow said looking to Kennedy.

"Yeah... I was.. but I got thirsty and you weren't there so I came here to get a glass of water and to look for you." Kennedy said giving a little kiss in Willow's cheek and later going to take a glass of water.

Willow smiled and turned to Buffy.

"Buffy, what were you saying? Ta... what?"

"Oh... Ah..." Kennedy and Willow were looking very interested in Buffy. "Ah.. I meant what if Tayson died."

"Tayson? Who's that?" Willow asked.

"You know... that beyblade guy..."

They both looked with weird faces to Buffy.

"Ah... I'm going to leave you two alone...Willow, honey, are you coming to bed?" Kennedy said putting her glass in the sink.

"Ah… sure, go ahead I'm just going to finish here." Willow said pointing to the cereal.

"Ok." Kennedy left the kitchen.

"Taylor? Buffy you don't watch this kind of stuff.. and I don't know the answer either..." Willow said with a weird and thoughtful face.

"Oh.. yeah, never mind I'm talking crazy here ..an.. I'm going to lay down now.. I'm kinda tired..." Buffy said getting up.

"Ok... good night."

"Night"

Buffy was about to left the kitchen.

Willow's thoughts _She wasn't talking about Taylor... why did she change?_

"Buffy?" Willow asked before she left.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked turning her head to see Willow.

"Ah... never mind" _Guess it's better to let it go._


	11. Something Special

**Part 11 – Something Special**

Giles took Dawn and they went to Flamey hotel...

When they got in the room, Xander was sitting on one bed while Tara was on the other one eating...Dawn barely enter the room and saw Tara when she jumped at her and started babbling.

"Tara! Oh my god! It's really you!"

Tara got up and they hugged and Dawn was jumping like crazy.

"Dawnie... sweetie, it's so great to see you again...how have you been?"

"Oh...Tara... soooo much better now! I can't believe it's really you!"

"Yeah..it's great to see you again!"

"Dawn, it's late we better let Tara rest for now, tomorrow you can talk more." Xander said.

"Oh no... Xander I want to stay with Tara, keep her company...pleaaaase?"

"Xander it's ok, she can sleep here if she wants..." Tara said.

"Really? Oh Thanks!" Dawn hugged Tara ...again...

"She missed you a lot Tara, but it's better if Xander and I got going now...will you be ok?" Giles asked.

"Yes, sure, thanks for everything, I'm still a bit confused but I'll be fine..."

"It's ok... if you want to talk or anything you can come to us you know that right?"

"Yeah...I do. Thanks Xan."

"Sure... we're family." Xander smiled, got up and walked towards the door. "I'll visit you tomorrow...here is the number of my cell, you can call anytime you want ok?"

Tara nodded. "Thanks again, you guys are being so great I don't even know how I can repay you."

"Making my best friend as happy as she was is going to be enough." Xander said.

"Xander..."

Xander smiled "I'm serious... so... I'm going to leave you guys alone...but think about it Tara." Xander blinked and walked out the door.

"Tara, are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yes Giles, Dawn will keep me company right?"

Dawn nodded "Absolutely!" Tara smiled.

"Sure... if you need something don't hesitate calling us."

"I won't."

Giles was walking through the door.

"Giles?" Tara said.

"Willow doesn't know, does she?"

"No… she does not, it's up to you, as you wanted, we won't say a word."

"Thanks Giles."

"Sure…take care ok? Bye." Giles said leaving the room.

"Bye Giles."

Giles closed he door and met Xander at the reception, they went to Kitty Hotel.

Buffy was waiting for them. When they got there, they told Buffy everything, and agreed to not tell Willow and went to sleep.


	12. A friend

**Part 12 – A friend**

Morning came to San Francisco.

At the Flamey Hotel, Tara and Dawn woke up early and they had their breakfast in the room. Dawn was still trying to convince Tara to see Willow.

"Come on Tara...I have to go back to the hotel Buffy is waiting for me, please come with me?"

"Dawnie, I'm not ready, and it's better to stay this way, please." Tara asked seriously.

"Ok... but I really have to go, Buffy already called me and they are probably all awake. If I don't show up Willow might get worried and realize that I was out all the night." Dawn pointed.

"Sure, I'll walk you to the door. But please don't say anything to Willow ok?"

"Yeah, whatever! Here it's the address of the hotel, go there if you feel ready ok?"

"Ok..."

Dawn loved Willow and Tara, they were more than friends to her, she really wanted for them to be together again, but as Tara didn't want Willow to know, Dawn respected.

'´'´´'´'´'´'´'´´'´''´´'´'´'´'´'´'´'

Dawn entered on the kitchen of Kitty Hotel and everybody was awake having their breakfast.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Dawn, where were you? I thought you were sleeping."

"Hey Will, I was with a friend."

"A friend? You already made a friend here?" Willow said surprised.

"Ah... I already knew her... I ran into her yesterday."

"Cool, do I know her?"

"Ah... well...It's... I think... you've might of seen her..." Dawn said looking down.

"Yeah? What's her name?"

Buffy saw that Dawn needed help... "Dawn! You're here! Come here please!"

Dawn smiled and went to Buffy.

_Ring Ring _

"Oh, excuse me" Giles went to the living room and answered the phone.

Xander, Andrew and potentials finished their breakfast and got out of the kitchen. Willow wasn't feeling very good so she went to her room.

"Buffy, thanks I almost told Willow." Dawn said relieved to Buffy.

"I realized that but that's her wish and we have to respected it." Buffy said seriously.

"Not wanting to sound meddlesome here but, whose wish?" Faith asked.

"Oh.. it's no biggy." Buffy said.

"Come on B, you can tell me." Faith wanted to know

Wood realizing that he might be in some privet conversation he suggested "If you ladies prefer I can leave."

"Wood, no you can stay." Buffy turned to Faith "Ok…. do you remember when I told you about the wish that I could ask?"

"Oh sure, so what did you wish for? I bet it involved a tough yet sensitive hunk of a guy. Got lucky B?" Faith said with a suggestive face.  
"Oh no... wrong, so wrong...it was not a man..."

"Oh… I didn't know, you're always surprising me B... playing in the other side hum…when did this happen?" Faith asked curious.

"What? NO! It's nothing like that! It's not for me...it's for Willow, Tara, I brought Tara back..." Buffy said.

"Tara? The blonde one? Umm, but I thought Willow was with Kennedy." Faith asked intrigued.

"She is..."

"Tara? Who's Tara? Sorry to interrupt..." Wood was confused.

"She was Willow's girlfriend, but she died." Buffy answered.

"Oh! The girl that made Willow goes all Big Bad?" Wood asked.

"That's her!" Buffy said.

"Wow...you brought her back? How?" Wood was still very confused.

"Ah...well long story short...they gave me one wish and I wished for Tara." Buffy explained.

"They?" Wood was more confused.

"Oh... it's complicated."

"Complicated? It's so much more! Does Willow know?" Faith asked.

"No and please don't tell her, Tara isn't ready yet."

"Yet? Someday she will?"

"She has to... I mean it's Tara."

"Hey B, I don't know her very well, when I met her I was... well... I was in your body and I saw the way Tara looked at Willow. It was the first time that I saw them together and it was so obvious that they were more than friends. It had to be something powerful because it got the red to forget about Oz. I don't know what happened after. But if you brought Tara back you know that they belong with each other and I wish the best for the red. Where is she by the way?"

"Good words Faith, when did you learn to speak like that?" Buffy said… Faith laughed... "Giles accommodated her at the Flamey Hotel, it's near here. Dawn was with her." Buffy answered.

"Oh... she's the "friend"... Dawn's friend." Faith pointed.

"Yeah..." Buffy answered.

Giles entered in the kitchen and started to say "Buffy, I've received a call from England and they said that they have a meeting to discuss the potential slayers which now are slayers... I'll be leaving today in the afternoon and I'll take the slayers with me."

"They? Didn't the council explode?" Buffy asked confused.

"It did indeed... but some of the watchers weren't there at the time so they called me to also see what we are going to do about that. Can you come?" Giles asked.

"What? Oh… can I stay? I want to deal with the Tara problem first..." Buffy pointed.

"Oh yeah, of course. Faith... how about you? Can you go? I'll need help." Giles asked.

"Sure G, are we leaving today?"

"Yes, it's very important."

"Ok. I'll be in my room packing. And B, good luck with that." Faith asked and Buffy smiled saying "Thanks."

"Wood, can you come too? The more the merrier, I need help to train these girls." Giles asked.

"Sure! I's not like I have a school to take care of or anything."

Wood followed Faith.

"Giles, what about Kennedy? I don't think she is will go without Willow..."Buffy wanted to know

"Yeah... I was thinking about that too… she can stay... here is is the number of where I'm going to stay, if she changes her mind she can call me."

"Ok... Giles... take Andrew too... he might be helpful." Buffy suggested

"Sure..."


	13. I can feel

**Part 13 – I can feel**

Everybody was already packing for the trip...

Kennedy refused to go without Willow and Buffy asked Willow to stay with her, so they both had stayed.

It was a normal day for Kennedy and she was training outside while Willow was in her room.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in..." Willow was lying face down in the bed and typing on her laptop.

"Hey..."

"Buffy...hi." Willow sat on the bed closing her laptop.

"Hey... are you ok?" Buffy asked entering in the room and closing the door.

"Yeah... I'm fine...why?" Willow asked.

"Oh... it's just that I haven't seen you after breakfast and I thought that something might be wrong..."

"Oh... no... I'm ok..." Willow is a terrible liar.

"Really?" Buffy asked firmly.

"Oh... it's nothing... I'm sure it will pass." Willow got up and put the laptop on the table.

"Hey Will..." Willow looked at Buffy. "It's me... Buffy... what's wrong..."

"Oh.. really... it's no biggy. I should go back downstairs and..." Willow was going towards the door when she felt it again... a feeling... she stopped put her arms below her chest and closed her eyes...Buffy quickly leaped forward and caught Willow.

"Will, look at me!" Willow was gasping and searching for air. "God Will!" Buffy held Willow and lead her to the bed. "Stay here, I'll get you some water."

"No... wait... it will pass." Willow was sitting on the bed and her eyes started to open.

"Will lay down...I'll be right back don't move!" Buffy said going towards the door.

"No... don't go... please...stay with me..."

Buffy was going to call somebody to get water but she stopped and sat on the side of the bed next to Willow.

"Will... honey... what happened?" Buffy asked. Willow sat on the bed leaned on the headboard.

"I don't know...I just... keep having these feelings..." Her breathing was getting back to normal...

"Feelings? Where does it hurt?" Buffy asked worried.

"It's not pain... it's just some feelings that huts..."

"Where?"

"My heart, and I can tell that it's not a medical problem..."

"Oh… is something wrong with you and Kennedy? Cause when..."

"No... it's… it's not Kennedy..."

"Is there somebody else?" Buffy asked.

Willow looked down "Tara."

"Tara?" _Oh my god, did Willow saw Tara?_

Willow nodded.

Buffy sounded worried. "What about her?"

"I…she won't leave me."

"What you mean?"

"Of my mind, she won't leave my mind."

"Do you want her to leave you?"

"Don't ask me that." Buffy wouldn't force Willow, it was a delicate moment.

"What exactly do you feel?"

Willow took a deep breath.

"While I was in England I thought of her every time, every second. And the pain was overwhelming. And there was nothing I could do. Time passed and this pain eased." Buffy took Willow's hand.

"But?"

"But now... it's back.. stronger, much stronger, I can feel her, again, and it's so real. It's like she's..." Another deep breath "It's like she's alive."´

´'´'´'´'´'´'´´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'

Dawn, Xander and Buffy visited Tara that afternoon, they only stayed a short while because Tara didn't want Willow to ask where they were. Or suspect of anything.

Tara hadn't changed her mind, she still didn't want Willow to know about her, it's just that it didn't feel right, to go and destroy Willow's relationship.

The time passed slow for Tara she stayed in her room, reading, thinking, and sometimes she went outside to know San Francisco better but she went to the opposite side of Willow's hotel...she still was thinking about the only thing that she cared for, the thing that she loved the most and the only thing that made her complete, Willow.

Tara received a surprise in the afternoon. While she was in her room…

_Knock knock_

"Hey, Tara right?"

"Yeah... you're..." Tara said surprised.

"Faith..."

"Right... I remember you... come in." Tara said inviting her in.

"Thanks..." Faith got inside and was looking around the room.

"So... what brings you here? One of the scoobies convinced you to talk to me?" Tara said sitting in one of the chairs and giving another one to Faith.

"Chill blonde... I came because I wanted, they don't even know I'm here." Faith said sitting down.

"Really?" Tara asked curiously.

"Yeah... I mean Willow is all talking in secret with Buffy, the potentials and Giles are busy packing..."

"Willow is wh...I mean ...Packing? Where are they going?"

"England... it's a whole meeting thing...I'm going with them...don't worry Willow is going to stay."

"I..." Tara sounded thoughtful.

"You know, you guys need to learn how to lie." Faith said with a little smile.

"I'm sorry?"

" It's so obvious what you feel and yet you hide it. You know that I can't understand why."

"Hey! You don't know me."

"You're right. I don't know you, but I can tell what you feel, you're pure, there's no way you can hide it, and the red one too."

"Why? Did she said something?"

"She didn't need to, she was normal until yesterday ya know... then she's all weird today, she has barely left her room, I don't know if I'm traveling or whatever but I can tell you that she still loves you."

Tara looked with a weird face to Faith. "What?"

"Ah... it's just that from what Willow told me about you, you didn't seem the kind of person who would say something like that."

"What did she tell you about me?" Faith asked.

"Ah… never mind…"

"Come on… it can't be that bad…"

"Ah…I believe her words were "_She's like this cleavage slut-bomb_." or something." Tara said with a shy tone after she realized what she had called Faith.

"Yeah I never thought she liked me anyway." Faith said didn't caring much.

"Well... I didn't..." Tara said in a regret tone.

"No... hey, it's fine...I'm used to that, and you know... she was right...but I've changed...Wood and I were talking...and maybe some...anyway I'm not here to talk about myself."

"Ok... what did you want to talk about?"

"Chances"

"Chances?"

"Yes...your chance."

"Of...?"

"Shaving your head... come on T you know what I'm talking about."

"Look..."

"I know that everybody must told you already that but Buffy gave you a chance. And you shouldn't waste it. Go get her."

"It's not easy."

"Of course it's not, but everything that's easy is not worth it. That's why I like challenges, killing vamps and enjoy my life the best I can, even if it has bad consequences that I'm aware of, I like to take risks, and you should too, at least sometimes."

Tara stayed in silence for a moment "I guess you're right, but you know, I'm very different from you, there's something inside me that always told me to be the good girl, to not do anything that probably would end bad, or to take risks...talking to Willow now is going to be taking a BIG risk."

"You always will have choices, two at least, but chances... this is it, it's now or you can wait here a year and let Willow cry for you until she realizes that you're not coming back and get married with someone."

"Married?"

"It's a "metaphor" but you know what I mean...fall in love..."

"Well, what if she already is in love."

"What? hahaha you think she's in love with that girl?"

"She could be."

"She could, but she's not, at least not yet, I can tell when people are "in love" there's always this pain in the ass, all I can get from her is this look that she's ok but something is missing, and I guess that I figured out what this "thing" is."

Tara gave Faith a little smile.

"Listen, I have to go now, in a while our plane to England is going to leave...but think about what I've said cause me saying things like that it's very rare."

Tara nodded.

"Faith... thanks."

"No problem."

´'´'´'´'´'´´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´´'´'´'´'´´'

Giles also visited Tara and a short time after that he took the gang to England.


	14. Snowing?

**Part 14 - Snowing?**

The sun went down, and it was snowing, a very cold night in San Francisco appeared.

Everybody was already sleeping... except...

Willow was awake on her bed. Kennedy on the other hand was by her side sleeping. The feeling of missing Tara got stronger at night for Willow.

_God, why is it so hard to sleep? I have to get up, it's not right to think about Tara, especially when Kennedy is by my side, and she seems to be sleeping so calmly, I better go take some fresh air. _

Willow got up the bed and went downstairs.

Dawn was with Tara, she refused to leave Tara again, and for Dawn it was like her mom had been given back to her.

Tara couldn't sleep either. She got up and went to the Ocean place, there she could think straight, Faith's words made Tara think a lot. _Is she right? Should I take a risk? Is this my last chance?_

Willow put her coat and went outside.

Although it was cold, it was such a beautiful night, the only sound that Willow could hear was the breeze hitting her face. It stopped snowing and the streets were all covered with the snow, everything had this beautiful white snow covering it.

Willow was walking without a direction, she felt a force guiding her, it seemed like she was going to somewhere safe, somewhere that she should be, that felt right.

After walking for some minutes, the sound of the breeze had a company... she was hearing waves... there was an ocean near, and Willow wanted to see it. She got closer to some grating that was there, when she noticed that she wasn't alone, Willow's heart was beating so fast and she didn't know why, that girl looked familiar, very familiar. The feeling that she was having before it was transformed into happiness; Willow couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She froze, the only thing she was able to do right now was to look at her, her mouth was dry, her legs weren't working and she wanted to scream, call her but all she could say was..." Ah?"

Tara was at the grating thinking about the "Chance" from somewhere she felt this unbelievable strong feeling of being loved again, she knew that feeling, she felt that every time she was with Willow. Tara looked back and she saw her.

My god! Tara froze just like Willow. They both didn't know if it was real. Seeing Willow again was overwhelming, her hair was longer and different, she was still so beautiful. Tara hadn't change much, her hair was a bit longer though, but she was just as beautiful as she was before.

Willow's eyes didn't blink, "Tara?" That was all that Willow could say after a moment.

Tara didn't know what to do, Willow had seen her, there wasn't much to do but Tara was so scared that the only thing that she could do was run. She started to run from Willow. _God what I'm doing? I want to stay with her but I wasn't expecting it to be right now! And lord! She looks gorgeous._

When Willow saw Tara running suddenly her legs started to work again, and now she was running after Tara "Please, Tara? Stop."

After these words, all the fear that Tara was feeling disappeared, making her walk instead of running, slowly, she closed her eyes when Willow caught her, Willow took Tara's hand into hers.

Tara was with her eyes closed giving her back to Willow, when Tara felt Willow's warm and familiar hand in hers all the courage came back to Tara again and she opened her eyes. Tara first looked at their hands interviewed and then went going up until she was looking into Willow's eyes.

That was the exactly moment when they both fell in love with each other again, stronger! Words couldn't describe what they were feeling right now, every problem that they had, every fear, every sad moment had now disappeared.

Willow's eyes were drowning with all the tears that were falling from it, Tara's eyes weren't different.

They were now looking at each other holding hands, a lot of tears but no words...until for Willow's surprise Tara broke the silence with the words: "Oh...screw it." Tara embraced Willow so strong that they fell, Willow couldn't believe what was just happening, she was feeling Tara again, in her arms. Willow closed her eyes as they fell, Willow feel on the snow and Tara fell on top of her, they were hugging each other so close that air couldn't be between them anymore.

They were both crying and Tara couldn't believe that she was on top of Willow, she had to get up but her heart and Willow's arms weren't in the mood to let her do it.

They were crying and repeating each other names as if they had to say it to believe it. Tara lifted her face so she could see Willow.

A shine and bright smile popped on their faces. Willow touched Tara's face... "Hey. Tara?" That was all she was able to say. Tara felt one Willow's hand in her back holding her like she didn't want to let it go so fast, so warm! Although it seemed right Tara felt that she was doing something wrong. So Tara started to get up but she brought Willow with her, she gave Willow her hands to help her. They were sitting in the snow, although it was snow, they weren't cold, they were just lost in each others eyes.

"Tara?" Willow said looking to Tara's eyes with a lot of tears and still not believing that it was really Tara. Still with hands together Tara had forgot how good Willow made her feel every time they shared looks.

"Yeah...it's me…" Tara said looking into Willow's eyes full of love.

"It IS you…you're..." Willow said almost freaking out.

"I guess...you could touch me right? Fell me…"

"I can always feel you..." Willow said caressing Tara's hands with hers.

Tara smiled, their hands still together and eyes still connected, until Willow started to fill Tara with a bunch of questions.

"But how did you got back? Is it ok for me to ask that? Isn't that silly? Because when I'm dreaming I can ever ask the right questions and am I dreaming? No, of course not! You're here right but when? How did you get here? Why? I mean…did you come back just now? Were you waiting for me? But if you were why would you run? Are you ok? Can I get you anything? Am I asking you too many questions?"

Tara laughed

"What?" Willow asked breathing heavier after the interrogation.

"I've just missed my babbling Willow" Tara said laughing lost on Willow's words that she didn't pay attention to hers.

It was time to Willow give Tara a big smile. _Did she just say MY babbling Willow?_

"I'm sorry... I didn't... I mean... you're not... but you are..." Tara started to try to explain herself.

Willow found that so cute that she just got closer to Tara, put her arms around her and hugged her tight, after that, she whispered in Tara's ears "I missed you too."


	15. It's just the beginning

**Part 15 - It's just the beginning.**

They were hugging again and it felt good, it felt right.

After a moment Tara broke the silence again.

"Will...maybe we should… you know… get up..." Tara said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, of course…" They got up still holding hands. "Tara, I still can't believe it's really you…." Willow said touching Tara's chin and continued after some time "Ah… it's not even morning yet and it's kind cold here… so do you wanna have coffee or something so we could talk better?" Willow said.

"Sure...I'd love too." Tara answered with a bright smile.

They went to the first coffee shop that was open; it was a comfortable place after they order they sat on the table.

Feeling the company of each other again was stunning, they had so much to ask to talk about but it seemed that all the words just disappeared. Willow took a big breath and controlled to not babble and started the conversation...

"God Tara… I just…." Willow stopped and looked at Tara, she was so peaceful and her eyes were full of love, so Willow couldn't control herself and just said "You look so beautiful…"

"Oh…" Tara got extremely shy giving Willow a smile. "Th-thanks…"

Willow realized how Tara got shy, so she took Tara's hands "Oh Tara, I'm sorry… it just came out… I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok… it's just that it's been a while… but…you…y-you look beautiful too." Tara said giving a shy smile.

Willow receiving the shy smile from Tara started to say "Thanks… ah… let's start slow… how have you been?"

"Well... I'm better now… I guess… and I've been well… dead...and... confused... you?"

"I've been...I mean… god Tara! How did you got back?" Willow couldn't control herself.

"Well didn't you bring me back?" Tara wanted to enjoy Willow's questions for a bit. She missed that.

"You have no idea how much I wanted!" Willow said. Tara smiled to that.

"So you didn't answer... how you've been?" Tara asked.

"I survived… again... and I'm controlling my magic." _Should I say what I've been through? God, will she be able to forgive me after I say that I almost destroy the world and killed Warren?_

"Controlling? That's good." Tara didn't know about Willow going to dark magic after her death. Nobody of the scoobies told her, they thought that it was Willow's job to do that. The only thing that they told her was that Willow got devastated after Tara's death. "Any news that I should know?" Tara asked.

"Well... so much happened after... well... I went to England...after you've... to learn more about magic and they were so nice to me. There was this demon called The first. But I want to know about you... how was it? Where were you all this time?"

"I... I don't remember much after my death, nothing clear, nothing concrete, just feelings, I knew that I was in heaven, I could sense cause the place felt right, calm and safe."

"What kind of feelings?"

"It's sounds weird but even though... I could feel you." Tara said and Willow was holding tears to not cry.

"Feel me?"

"Yeah... at first it was all confused and all the feeling kinda mixed up, but after some time it was clearing, I knew that you were ok, that you were safe so that made me calm."

Willow smiled without breaking the eye contact. And Tara continued.

"I don't know how much time passed while I was there, I know that is was a long time..."

"It passed a year here... too long... Tara... wow... when did you get back?"

"Ah... about two days ago..."

"Two days? Why didn't you tell me you were... you know alive!"

"Will… I'm sorry.. I wasn't ready to see you yet, but then you saw me and all my reasons just faded away..."

"You should have told me."

"It's not easy Will… especially now that you had moved on with your life, I was scared to confuse you. "

"What you mean? Move on?"

"Willow I know..."

"You know... what?" Willow was afraid that she was talking about the dark magic.

"Kennedy..." Tara said in a low voice.

"Oh...ah... you know her?" Willow asked worried.

"Not in person... they told me..."

"They?"

"Well... Buffy told me...she didn't planed... I think it just came out..."

"Buffy knows about you?"

"Well she was the one who brought me..."

"She brought you back?"

"Ahh… yeah... she had this wish that she could..."

"WHAT? Are you the sandals?"

"Ok... now I'm the one confused..."

"Oh… sorry it's that Buffy told me about the wish thing but she told me she was going to ask for sandals..."

"Hahahaha...and you believed it?"

"Hey! It's Buffy! Always with her crazy ideas hahaha I really didn't know that to think...and I can't believe that she brought you back... she had asked me what I would ask but I... I think even though I didn't tell her she read my mind..."

Tara smiled.

"Tara... who else knows that you're alive?"

"Well, Dawn, Xander, Giles, Faith..."

"You mean everybody..."

"Pretty much..."

"I still can't understand why didn't you meet me on the first day...and why on the earth wouldn't anybody tell me that!" Willow said not believing.

"I asked them not to...I knew that you were... involved with someone and I didn't want to confuse you... appearing like that in your life, I know how hard it was when Oz left and how confusing and hard it was for you and I don't want you going thought that again. And now I feel like I'm him... you know... the old love."

"Oh god, please don't continue with that thought, what I've felt for him and what I feel for you it's completely different."

"I know… I'm sorry..." _Did she just say feel? Does she still have feelings for me?_

"And you know there's a big difference between you two."

"Yeah and now it's not that big because she's a woman and so am I." Tara said.

"You don't know how different she's from you Tara, only to start she's not even a witch."

"I know that everybody it's different but...I didn't want to mess with you life... that's all."

"Mess with my life? You can only make it better."

"Even now?"

"Seeing you was just something I wasn't expecting and it took me by surprise, but it seems that all my problems, all my fears were gone when I hugged you, and it made me realized something..."

"What?"

"That my feelings for you hadn't change a bit."

Tara smiled

"Tara, you know me...better than anybody...I get confused a lot but I never ever had regret from the decision that I made that time. When you are involved… I never regret of choosing you…"

"Willow... you chose magic… over me…"

"No! No, I didn't that was a stupid thing that I did. And I leaned from that."

"Will… I know… it's just that…I missed you so much and it hurt that I could not be with you and..."

"But I missed you too and I..."

"Well but that's not all our problems is it? There's something more now, something you have... another one... Kennedy. And it's been so long."

"Yes Tara! I'm with her but it's different!"

"It's always is... I shouldn't complicate your life again, you found someone and...I... I am the past..."

"No! You're not the past."

"What you mean?"

"Tara look, there wasn't a single day that passed that I didn't think about you, I knew it wasn't right but I couldn't help it! It was everyday and these past days it got stronger, I felt you, something was telling me that you were alive! I didn't let myself to think about that because I know that I'm with somebody else, but my heart was never wrong, you are... alive and my heart already suffered enough, so I want to follow my heart I want to be with the person that my heart belongs... I want to be with you."

Willow was crying and so was Tara.

"Will... God knows how much I want to be with you too but it's not that easy..."

"It should be... we… I... ah...in the end… it all comes down to one simple question... Tara do you still love me?"

Tara looked at Willow with a chocked face, she wasn't expecting any questions like that. And finally she said with the sweetest voice. "I had never stopped."

The rest of the morning it was just they talking, Willow avoided the dark magic part, she told every demon the fought and had a pleasant breakfast.

It was already morning when they realized how long they were talking.

"God... look...It's almost seven... I should get going... " Tara said getting out of the chair...

"Oh already? Ok... I should go too...why do you have to go? Is there someone waiting for you?" Willow asked joking.

"Actually… yes…"

"What? Who?" Willow asked chocked.

"No… it's nothing like that.. it's Dawn...she's been making me company… she should wake up any minute..."

"Dawn? I thought she said she was with a… ohhhh you're the friend."

"I'm sorry?"

"Ah… she said that she was sleeping with a friend and it's you! Her friend."

"Oh… I guess...she has been with me these days... it was good to have her company again..."

"Yeah..."

"So... I better go now..." Tara said getting up the chair.

"Tara?" Willow followed her.

"Yeah?" They were already leaving the coffee shop when Willow called Tara.

"Where are you staying?"

"Oh… Giles rented a hotel for me to stay…it's near here..." Tara started to look the right side of the street...and pointed... "There… see that cream hotel?"

"Yeah..."

"It's there... its called Flamey Hotel."

"Mine is near too."

"There..." Tara pointed the other hotel, which was farther than the Flamey Hotel; but they were still able to see it.

"How did you know?" Willow asked.

"Dawn and everybody kept telling me where they were so if I need anything I could go there..."

"Oh… ok... so I guess it's on the same street...it's just a few blocks of distance...and... can I walk you to your hotel?" Willow asked with a smile.

"Of course..." Tara answered with a smile on her face.


	16. Complicated

**Part 16 - Complicated**

They were outside of the coffee shop now and they were walking side by side not really knowing how to react until Willow wasn't hanging anymore so she took Tara's hands in hers and continue walking as nothing much has just happen. Tara was surprised to feel Willow's hand in hers but it felt good. They were just having a good time and laughing of their embarrassment of each other.

They were getting to Tara's hotel when they were holding hands and laughing. Willow looked to the direction of her hotel and there she was, standing in front of Willow and Tara. Kennedy.

Kennedy froze when she saw Willow holding hands and having a good time with somebody else in the middle of the morning.

Willow was also in shock, she looked at Tara and she was with a face that she knew that that woman was Kennedy.

Kennedy started to run and Willow looked at Tara …"I'm so sorry." Willow let go Tara's hand and started to run after Kennedy.

"Kennedy please wait... let me explain." Willow started to run after Kennedy and she notice that Kennedy was slowing down so she came closer.

Kennedy was so confused, she didn't expect that Willow could do such a thing like that and she wouldn't let it go that easy. So she stopped and Willow was getting closer to take Kennedy's arms. Kennedy turned around and slapped Willow on the face and pushed her on the ground. "Willow! How can you do this to me? Sleeping with that bitch!"

Willow was on the ground with her hand on her face. Tara was seeing all that and couldn't let Kennedy treat Willow like that, something made Tara strong and she ran to where Willow and Kennedy were, which was not far. "Hey!" Kennedy looked at Tara.

There's something with Tara that when Willow is involved she becomes quite violent. Tara looked at Kennedy and without any words she slapped Kenney's face. Kenney was not letting it be free so when she was going to hit Tara...

"Stop, please stop, both of you." Willow said in pain.

Kennedy wasn't interested if she has slayer strength, if that woman was hitting on Willow she was going to get hurt, but with Willow words she stopped and started to look Tara with a threatening face. Tara helped Willow get up and said.

"Kennedy three things, first, Willow didn't cheat on you; second, I'm not a bitch I'm Tara; and third, do not never EVER hit Willow again. Understood?"

Kennedy was lost on her second point and very confused she asked.

"What? Are you out of your mind? If I remember well Tara is dead."

"I was..."

"What?" Kennedy was getting more and more confused...

"It's a long history..." Tara said faced to Kennedy not showing any kinda of fear.

"Oh really blonde? I THINK I have the time."

"Look it's early, you better keep you voice down."

Willow didn't know what to do, she wanted to stop but didn't know who to do that without making it worse.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do, you don't..."

"God! Stop! Both of you, just don't..." Willow was crying a lot...

As they were almost in front of Willow's hotel Buffy was hearing some noise and went outside.

"What is going on here?" And then she saw the three of them and understood really fast. "Oh god...Kennedy inside..."

"What? No!" Kennedy started to say it back but Buffy interrupted

"NOW!" Buffy said shouting.

Kennedy looked angry to Buffy but she knew that if she stays a little more time there she could do something stupid so she went inside.

Buffy turned to Willow and Tara. "I'll let you guys talk, I'll be with Kennedy inside..."

They nodded and Buffy entered in the hotel.

"I'm sorry." Tara said.

"If someone should say sorry here should be me… ah... she never did that before, well she never had seen me with another girl before...so…"

"Listen Will, I'm still so sorry for everything and I think I should..."

"Tara wait...I...I had a great time." Willow said with a smile.

"Will...you can imagine how great was to talk to you again, see you again, but you have a life now and I don't want to be on your way..." Tara said walking away.

"What that mean?" Willow said stopping Tara by getting in front of her.

Tara came closer to Willow and hold her face.

"Willow I want you to promise me something..."

"What?"

"Be happy... for me… do you promise me?"

"Tara? Why are you saying that?"

"Just promises me, please..."

"I promise but..."

Tara kissed Willow's forehead, when she apart she gave Willow a smile. "Thank you. You'll always be with me" Tara moved away from Willow and started to walk away...

"Tara! No! Wait, where are you going?" Willow started to run after Tara.

"Willow please don't make it harder than already it is."

"What? No! I don't want you gone."

"You have a new life now Willow, even though what I saw today I can see that she cares about you so I'd better stay out."

"No...Tara.. no... but... but... you've said that you still love me."

"I do...but now...it's not just me."

"So...what? You're just gonna give up on me?"

"Willow you don't know how hard this is for me and..."

"And you don't think this is hard for me?"

"Of course I know that's why I'm making it easier."

"Oh well, you leaving make it painful."

"I'm sorry..."

"NO! I won't let you leave me like that! I can't, I wanna see you later."

"Willow..."

"Please, Tara, don't leave me, I wanna be with you."

"What about Kennedy?"

"Ah...I...I..."

"See Willow, you're confused and I don't want to make it more so I'm..."

"Don't finish that sentence! And.… I'll talk to her."

"Ok..." Tara said.

"So... you won't leave me right?"

"Hum… I guess I'll talk to you latter then..."

"Promise me?"

"I promise you."

"Ok..." Willow said smiling. "I'd better be going now...to talk to.."

"Yeah...see you latter?"

"Definitely."

Willow smiled and got back into the hotel.


	17. Can't pretend

**Part 17 – Can't pretend**

Willow entered in the room and Kennedy had her arms crossed around her chest with a very angry face.

"Hey." Willow started.

Kennedy looks over Willow then takes a breath "Hey."

Buffy looks to Willow searching for Tara. "She went back to her hotel." Willow said to Buffy as she nodded and left the room.

"Listen Kennedy, what you saw, it wasn't what it looked like… we were just talking."

"Right the love of your life comes back and you just had a friendly chat?"

"But I didn't... really, please believe me...I wouldn't do that to you."

Kennedy pulls a sulking face and looks down at the table, so Willow got closer and put her hands on Kennedy's back. "I would never cheat on you." Willow said in a sweet voice.

"I wish I could believe that." Kennedy took a breath. "I saw the way you looked at her."

"Ok... yes ok, I am happy to see her again, but I just didn't do anything."  
"Look, I can't have this conversation right now, I need to think." Kennedy stars to go up the stairs to go to her room. Willow goes after Kennedy and take Kennedy's arm but she moves her arms quickly "Don't... just don't."

Willow starts to cry... "What now? Please talk to me."

Kennedy started to go down the stairs "You wanna talk? Fine." Kennedy sits on the couch. "Do you love her?"

"I...I..." Willow looked down.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kennedy storms upstairs.

"Kennedy..." Willow didn't know what to do, going after Kennedy wouldn't make things better so she sat on the couch to think a little and wait for her.

´´'´'´'´´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'

Kennedy was in her room with one big bag on the bed and she was taking her clothes of the closet and packing it very quickly.

"Stupid me, how can I trusted her? She clearly loves that blonde one, why did she come back anyway? Damm I wish I could just take her out of my mind. It's the longest relationship I have ever had, the first woman that I had ever...that I had ever loved... why did it had to be Willow? Couldn't I choose someone else? Don't Kennedy, don't cry, you're strong, you can do this!"

´'´'´'´'´'´´'´'´'´'´'´'

Kennedy took her bag packed and went downstairs.

"Hey..."Willow saw the bag. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere."

"How far is this anywhere that you should pack?"

"I need to get away from here." Kennedy didn't even look at Willow.

"Wait… please... you can't just leave me like that." Willow was walking behind Kennedy trying to make her stop.

"Give me a reason not to."

"I...I care about you... and you don't have anywhere to go, it's early… " Willow started to babble.

Kennedy sighs, "Just say the three words and I'll stay."

"I'm sorry."

Kennedy isn't impressed and starts walking away.

"Are you just gonna leave like that? No bye? No hug? Just like that?"

"What do you want from me Willow?"

"I..I... what do you want for me to say?"

"The truth would be nice."

"I'm telling it. Don't you trust me?" Willow asked.

"Do you love me?" Kennedy asked without answering.

"I asked you first."

Kennedy looks away. "I do, I just don't know how you feel and it scares me."

Willow gets close. "Hey... look at me...I'm scared too… and confused." Kennedy looks at Willow as she continues. "I'm sorry to put you thought this, you mean a lot to me, and I can't see that ending so fast like it never existed...but..."

"Do you want me?" Kennedy interrupted.

"I... I can't have you anymore…"

As soon as willow said those words Kennedy looked down. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't fell like playing games right now."

"Playing games? You're the one who won't answer my questions. Do you love me or Tara?"

"I… I... It's complicated...she's...she's… Tara."

"And I'm your girlfriend."

"Yes." Willow agreed.

Kennedy sits down and wait to hear what Willow wants. So Willow sits with Kennedy and starts...

"Kennedy if it were you... what would you do?"

"I'd give the girl I was the truth I would tell her that I wanted the other one that I know you do." Although Kennedy seemed strong and tough, she was crying and shivering, Willow didn't resisted and started to cry too.

Willow was getting closer to Kennedy so she could touch her arm. But Kennedy didn't wanted to.

"No, don't... leave me alone." Kennedy got up.

"Kennedy please...I... I..."

"WHAT?"

"I...I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry?"

"I..." Willow didn't know what to say, her feelings for Tara had never gone away, she made sure of that when she saw Tara this morning, she couldn't lie to herself, she was indeed still in love with Tara. But what about Kennedy?

"Willow... look at me..." Kennedy took a big breath and got closer. "Listen I'm sorry ok? I got out of my control when I saw you with her, the time that we pass together it makes me really happy, and... I just think you should know that." Kennedy took Willow's hands.

"Kennedy... you're an amazing person you know that." Willow said with a smile.

"Just not amazing enough."

"Hey...it's not like that..." Willow said in a sweet voice.

**Silence...**

"She's a luck lady." Kennedy broke the silence.

Willow waited a little before she reply it "Someone will be very luck to have your love."

"My luck lady hadn't realized that yet."

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah... you had already said that..."

"I...don't know what to say, and I'm not really good with words..."

"You don't have to say anything, I get it. You still love her...Tara."

Willow nod.

"You don't have to say a word... your eyes already says everything."

Kennedy turned and started to leave. Willow couldn't let it end just like that so she went and took Kennedy's arms. She stopped and when Willow was going to say something Kennedy took Willow's face and kissed her, Willow froze, she didn't expected that.

Kennedy pulled away and said.

"Listen, I'm going to call Giles and see if I can get a flight today if it's possible to England."

"Kennedy… look.."

"Willow don't say anything, I know there's nothing you can say that will make me fell better so... I'll make it easy for you..."

"I just..." Willow hugged Kennedy.

"Well...it just made me fell a bit tiny better..." Kennedy said in an ironic tone.

"I'm serious… thank you. I just don't want you to go to England and be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, just hurt."

"I'm sorry… for everything."

Kennedy starts to turn..."Kennedy? You have to call Giles..."

"I'll call from my cell, don't worry."

Kennedy took her bag and started to leave then turns back "Look Will, I hope everything works up for you."

Willow gives a tiny smile "Thanks, you too." Kennedy return the tiny smile takes one last look at Willow then leaves.


	18. Everything will be ok

**Part 18 – Everything will be ok**

Willow was on the couch talking to Buffy and Xander.

"... and then she left..." Willow finished telling what had happen.

"Wow... it was..." Xander started to say.

"Intense..." Buffy finished Xander's phrase.

"Yeah...That's what I was gonna..."

"Say..." Buffy finished again.

"Will you stop finishing my sentences?"

"I'm... sorry... it's just that I'm..."

"In love with me?" Xander tried.

"In shock!" Buffy looked to Xander.

"Kidding..." Xander said laughing.

Willow was with her head down thinking.

"Hey...Will..."

Willow looked at Buffy.

"It's going to be ok..."

"Yeah.. I know...I'm just wondering if Kennedy got the plane..."

"I'm sure she did." Buffy said with a smile to Willow.

Willow nodded.

"Will? Do you regret that I wished for Tara?"

"What? No! It's just that..."

"What?"

"Magic...dark one...I killed Warren in cold blood...how do you think she's gonna react about that!"

"Hey Will..." Xander took Willow's hand. "She loves you, go talk to her."

"Before...when I did the spell, she left me."

"But she came back." Buffy said.

"Yeah...but now I did it again, she forgave me once..."

"And she will forgive you twice." Xander comforted Willow.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" Buffy and Xander said.

"You should go talk to her... in a calm place, where both of you can be comfortable." Xander suggested.

Willow nodded. "Yeah..."

"Will...do you love her?" Buffy asked.

A big smile pop up on Willow's face "Very much."

Xander and Buffy smiled back "Then go talk to her, I'm sure that everything is going to be alright."

"I hope so."

"Hey, it's Tara, if it doesn't, you work out! I wouldn't bring Tara if I wasn't sure about that." Buffy said.

"Thanks..." Willow said with a smile.

"Sure..."

Willow gave a smile to Buffy and Xander.

"Hi guys! What's up?"

"Dawn! Hey." Willow said.

"Hi...is something wrong?" Dawn asked noticing the faces of everybody. She sat beside Buffy.

"No… honey, nothing to worry about."

"Kennedy left." Willow said.

"What?" Dawn got surprised but inside she was happy cause that meant that Tara was with her way free.

"Yeah..."

"So..."

"Yes... I'm going to talk to Tara." Willow said getting up the couch.

"OH! Yey! I just saw her... she was in her room, when I left she was just reading some book." Dawn said very excited.

"Thanks." Willow said with a smile. And Dawn was jumping holding Buffy's arms who wanted to calm Dawn.


	19. Never to late

**Part 19 – Never to late**

Knock knock

Tara was lying down on her bed reading a book when she heard the door and went to answer it. She looked surprised by Willow's presence.

"Well...that wasn't the looking I was hoping for..." Willow said.

"Ah...sorry... Hi..." Tara gave a smile.

"Can I come in or are you busy?"

"Oh...no... I was just reading, come in please."

Willow entered in the room and took a look around. "I see you've decorated, made it look like more Taraish." Willow said with a smile.

Tara reply the smile "You like it?"

"It's Tara like, so I loved it." They both didn't stop the smiles.

"Make yourself comfortable." Tara offered an armchair that was besides Tara's bed to sit.

Willow sat on the armchair and Tara took the other armchair that was besides the one that Willow was sitting. They sat in silence. Tara felt that Willow was a little nervous, Tara was too, she didn't know what Willow was up to.

"You wanna something to drink?" Tara asked.

"No, thanks. Kinda still in shock to see you again."

"Good shock?"

"Wonderful shock."

They both smiled.

"So...you talked to Kennedy?"

Willow nodded and looked down for a moment and then looked at Tara again.

"How was it? Ah, you don't have to say it if you don't want to, I understand." Tara said.

Willow gave a smile. "It's ok...and it was..."

"Intense?"

"Yeah..."

"Is she waiting for you?" Tara asked.

"What?"

"Kennedy. Is she in your room?"

"No no... she, she left."

Tara realized what had happened, she was happy inside but she wanted to comfort Willow. Break ups are never easy. "Oh... are you ok?"

Willow nodded. "I did the right thing."

"Where is she?"

"She said she was going to call Giles who's in..."

"She's going to England?"

"How do you know?"

"Faith..."

"What?"

"She came here to talk to me."

"Really? What for? What did she say? She didn't do anything to you did she?"

"No. She just came here to talk to me. I told you..."

"No you didn't, you said that she knew that you were alive. But you didn't mention anything about talking. What you guys talked about?"

"Hey Will, she didn't do anything, she just said that you still...that I was going to miss my chance if I didn't talk to you. She was nice, you don't have to worry about her."

"Oh...ok...she changed..."

"Maybe The First changed her a bit."

"Maybe..."

They both didn't say anything for a moment.

"Willow?"

"Yeah." Willow looked at Tara.

Laughs

"What?" Willow asked. Willow asked with a smile.

"You're with your "thinking Willow face."

Smiles.

"So, I wanted to come here to ask if you're not too busy you could, you know, if you're hungry, and we could..."

Tara gave a smile and answered "I'd love to." Tara knew exactly what Willow wanted. (Who didn't!) So Tara completed Willow's sentence and saved Willow from the embarrassment.

"Really?"

Smile, smile and smile.

Tara nodded with a big smile.

"Great! I saw this great place, maybe we could have dinner there…"

"It sounds perfect to me."

"Good, I have to change now… can I pick you up at seven maybe?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

Both woman were so embarrassed it didn't really make sense, they both already knew each other, they had been so comfortable with each other, now it just sounded different, everything was like their first time, the first time that they were going to have a date, and their first everything. Willow took all her courage and took Tara's hand into her and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being back to my life."

"Special…" Tara said with her half smile.

"What?"

"You, you always make me fell special."

"Magic…"

"It's more than that…"

They both smiled, the felling of being loved like that again it was inexplicable, they knew exactly what the other was feeling. They wanted to take everything step by step to not make anything wrong, they had lost each other once and they didn't wanted that to happen again.

"I'll se you at 7:00 then?"

"Can't wait."

Willow gave a little jump and a smile to Tara, then she walked out the door thinking what she would wear.


	20. Forever

**Part 20 – Forever**

It was 6:59 when Willow was in front of Tara's dorm looking desperate to her clock…

_God, one minute… come on…I don't wanna sound desperate. But of course she's gonna know, I can't hide this… what if she's not ready yet and I knock on her door and she's gonna be worried and, but she was never late…and…_

Tara opened the door. And saw a Willow in front of her bedroom looking at her with a surprised face.

"Hi!" Willow said very fast.

"Willow!"

"Hey!"

"What are you…I mean why didn't you knock?"

"I…It's not seven yet…" Willow gave a sly smile.

"Well…it is now…" Tara said looking at her clock.

"Oh… so…knock knock…" Willow said joking…

"Hahaha Willow are you ok?"

"Ah…just a little nervous… you look beautiful…"

"Thanks! You too." Tara said slyly.

"So… how come you come out of the door, I didn't knock…"

"Well, I…ah…I thought I've heard something out the door, so I went to see who it was, I didn't know that it was you though."

"Oh…were you waiting for someone?"

"What? No, I mean, just you…" Tara said smiling. "Shall we go?" Tara asked.

"Yeah…let's go…" Willow replied with a happy smile.

Willow took Tara's hand in hers and they went to the restaurant that was near. When they got there they ordered what they wanted and had their date, the whole date was just laughs and fun, they didn't mention the sad parts, they only wanted to enjoy each other company.

´'´´'´'´'´'´'´'´´'´'´´'

It was a beautiful night, a lot of stars at the sky where you could see them clearly. Willow and Tara got out of their date still hand in hand. To go to Tara's hotel they had to pass through Kitty Hotel.

When they got to Willow's hotel…

"So… here we are…"

"Humm yeah…"

"Ah… Tara, I'll totally understand if you say no but, do you wanna come inside? We don't have to… I mean… we could talk and…"

"Will, relax…thanks for the invitation but…"

"Oh… no don't worry…it's…it's ok."

"Ah…I just wanna go to my Hotel..." As Tara said she could see Willow's face looking down and nodding.

"I totally understand." Willow said comprehensive although she was sad inside.

"Do you wanna come with me?" Just when Tara said it, Willow sad part totally disappeared.

"What? Really? I mean… yes! I'd love too!" Willow couldn't hide her happiness.

They went to Tara's hotel and entered in the room, they took their coats off and sat on bed.

Willow was looking at Tara lost in hers thoughts.

_I'm here, in her room, I've been here before but that's different, we are alone and after a date, what should I do? Should I make the first move? Does she want what I want?  
I should tell her about the dark magic…but what if she leaves me again, but she deserves to know…_

"Tara… I…" Willow started to say nervous. And Tara noticed how nervous Willow was so she took a big breath and interrupted her.

"Willow, look, I know how weird this is, us again, and I didn't expect you would leave Kennedy to… but you did and I wanna make it up to you, you had to go through all that when I should be dead and I came here like from nowhere and you received me like I had never left." Tara stood up and took Willow hands and looked in her eyes and continued. "And I thank you so much for that. And it's uncomfortable for me too cause I wanna make everything perfect, I don't wanna lose you again. It's…it's too painful." When Tara finished both of them was crying.

"I don't wanna lose you too…" Willow said hugging Tara really close to her, she could smell her and it felt good, it felt right, she missed Tara so much.

They apart a little bit from the embrace, Tara was with her arm around Willow neck and Willow holding Tara's waist. They were looking each other eyes. A smile appeared in both faces.

Willow saw deeply in Tara's eyes and all she could see was true and love, she felt guilty and she knew she had to tell somehow about the dark magic to Tara. So the nervous got back to her and she opened her mouth and was going to say, but before she could say anything Tara put her finger on Willow's lips to make her not say anything. "Shh… you don't have to say anything." Tara smiled to Willow and all the worries that Willow was having disappeared in that moment, she returned with the prettiest smile Willow could offer. "Just… just kiss me…" As soon as Tara said it, she felt Willow on her lips.

When Willow's lips touched Tara's they instantly felt everything coming back, every moment they shared together, every memories, all they had been through, they classes that took together, the lessons that was always fun to discuss, the magic that they always wanted to try something new, every breakfast, lunch, night they had spent together, kisses and love it was now coming back. All of the memories.

Tara couldn't believe what was happening, she was really kissing her Willow again. She wanted to taste every part of it, enjoy this felling.

That night happen, the only felling that was there was love, no regrets, no confusion, just pure and beautiful love.


	21. What?

**Part 21 - What?**

It was 10 am when they were still in bed laughing and enjoying every moment that they had lost.

Willow was lying down and Tara was cuddling on her side, hugging and laughing.

After a moment of silence Tara started to say caressing Willow's shoulders

"I still can't believe that this is happening… I never thought I would be with you like that again."

"Mmm, me neither."

"I mean… I was dead, and them a wish brought me back, I saw you with somebody else, and now… I guess everything is how I wanted to be."

"Everything good."

"Everything perfect… I feel complete, like I don't have anything to worry about, as I don't have any problems, and if I have you would make that go away…"

"I sure would!" Willow leaned forward and kissed Tara's forehead. "Every pain and every bad feeling…" Willow continued as kissing her forehead.

"Mmm, every secret I have I know that I can tell you, trust you." Tara said.

"Ah… yeah…do you have any you liked to share?" Willow asked concerned. She had forgotten about the dark magic since then.

"Well… nothing much happened while I was dead… and I think you know all of them… and you? Anything happened while I was dead that you hadn't told me already?"

"Ah… what do you wanna know?"_ God, I haven't told her about the dark magic yet this night was amazing I don't wanna make everything bad now. She must know though…_

"I don't know… maybe what happen before you met Kennedy…how was your life… any more women that I should know about?"

"What? No… I didn't… I… no…just her.." Willow said breathing heavily.

"Honey, you look tense, is something wrong?" Tara said sitting on the bed so she could see Willow's face.

"Ah… look…. I kinda haven't told you a part of what happened…"

"Part? Which part?"

"It's... just…. before anything I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world and you're my everything…always."

"Willow you're scaring me…" Tara said with worry on her face.

"It's just that…" Willow took Tara's hands. "Do you know how you died?"

"Ah…well…I never had the courage to ask that, I just thought that if I am going to die the same way I did, I prefer not to know, I only remember something going trough me and your shirt… it was…"

"With blood, yours… that is true… then you fell; do you remember anything after that?"

"No…" Tara was afraid to ask what had happened._ What is so important that she is making all this drama…after this night, this amazing night, what could bring us down?_

"Tara…" Willow looked deep on Tara's eye and took a big breath. "Do you remember Warren?"

"Yeah… the nerd guy right? Why are you asking me that?"

"Because… he was the one that shot you, and…"

"What? He? Why?"

"It was meant to get Buffy, he wasn't aiming on you, it just got you." Willow was quivering.

"Honey… is that what you wanted to tell me? Cause it's…" While speaking Tara was getting closer to comfort Willow.

"No… actually, this is just a part of it." Willow said holding Tara's hand not breaking the eye contact.

"What is it then?"

"Please don't hate me."

"Willow say it, you're making me worried. What's the other part?"

"Warren, he is ah…"

"Yeah?"

Willow sighed, "He's dead."

"What? Oh…" Tara thought she understood, looking down she said "Buffy…"

"No…" Willow said and Tara looked to Willow and so she continued "Not Buffy. Me."

"What?" Tara said jumping off bed and pulling her hand off Willow.

"Tara, please, listen…"

"Did you kill him?"

"Ah… yeah…" Willow said with her head down, her eyes were filled with tears.

"How? Willow…" Tara put her nightshirt and was standing up in front of Willow that was sat on the bed with her sheets covering her body.

"How? Well…" Willow started to say, getting up, while she was putting her nightshirt, Tara said "Magic." After Tara's word Willow looked to Tara with guilt in her eyes.

Tara, got it, she knew, Willow's eyes couldn't lie to Tara. Tara's eyes were filled with tears and she continued. "Magic, you used magic against him, didn't you? Dark magic"

"I'm sorry."

"How could you Willow?"

"He killed you! He took away the best thing in my life, I couldn't let him live!"

"I can imagine the pain you were but…"

"No Tara, you can't, nobody can know what I felt when I saw you dead. With your blood on my shirt. You not breathing, not moving. I lost my mind."

"Believe me, I know."

"No you don't, I never thought that something could feel like this, I felt like my world had ended with you, it was not moving, everything was not making sense and it couldn't be real, I couldn't believe that it was happening. You can't just know."

"My mom died Willow, remember?"

"It's different. I saw you die, in front of me. Before my eyes I saw the only thing that made sense to me dead. I couldn't control myself."

"Willow, the day we got back, after that fight about magic, you remember? I got to your bedroom and you were doing your homework. I looked at you just two feelings came to my heart. Love and pride. I was looking to the woman that I loved, to the one that I'll always love and also so proud of that girl, it was my girl that had been to a very dark place where weak people can't get out. But my girl did, she got out of that horrible thing, and she did it with her strength, she was going to keep her promise, no more magic. That day that we got back, I knew she wasn't going to let me down, ever."

When Tara finished they were both crying, they both had the same look of wonder what was going to happen. Both wanted the same thing, both knew it wasn't gonna be easy.

"Tara…why did you say that in third person?"

"Because… I can't see that girl in you right now…"

"Tara please, baby, it is me. I stopped, magic, dark ones, I'm not using it anymore."

"Willow you said that before, how can I know it isn't gonna happen again?"

"You have to trust me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What you mean?"

"The thing is, dark magic can hurt people, but kill? You? My Willow? My Willow wouldn't do that."

"Tara, please, believe me, I've been to England to recover myself, I've been careful about that, after what I felt, the feeling of killing someone, I never want it to happen again. To feel that again."

"If you could go back, Willow, if you could go back to the exactly moment that you killed him, would you make it different?"

Willow with tears in her eyes whispered. "No…"

"What?"

"No, if he killed you, he deserved to die, I don't care if he was human or not, the pain that I would have thinking that he's alive while you're not would make me crazy, I would kill him. I don't regret it Tara, I don't feel happy for what I did, I don't feel joy for what I did but I'm not sorry that he is dead."

"You're changed."

"After everything that happened, after losing you, yes, I've changed. The only thing that never had left me, the only thing that will never change, is my love for you."

"I'm not sure if that's enough anymore."

After a moment of silence looking at each other maybe thinking the same thing, how could it possibly end like that? Is there hope?

Tara broke the silence "Willow, why didn't you tell me about this before tonight?"

"I…I don't know, I was gonna tell you, but then you started to say all the stuff that you wanted to go back and I forgot everything, and it just happened, I didn't wanna screw it up like that."

"So you just waited to have some fun before you tell me?"

"Tara, no! You know that it wasn't just fun! You know how I feel about our love. I would never use you."

"You should have told me before Willow."

"I'm sorry… I wanted to, I just didn't wanna screw our night, and the things that you told me just made me forget about everything bad that I had been through."

"I can't believe you Willow." Tara had this look on her face that Willow couldn't bear anymore.

"Tara, I'm sorry to be in your life, make yourself happy, you're right, you deserve something better. I don't know what made me think that I could have you again." Willow said in tears, she was dressed already and left the room. Running she got out of the bedroom without even closing the door.

"Willow…" Tara was standing still in front of the door, her eyes, couldn't carry more tears.

_Oh god! What happen? What have I done? _


	22. Willow

**Hey, thanks again for the support! **

**Here is the new update... I hope everyone is enjoying!**

**And any comments are welcome!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 22 – Willow**

The streets were still covered with all the snow; it was morning and the sun was just starting to appear; Willow was running without a course and she couldn't stop crying.

Willow's mind was going crazy.

_Oh my god! I can't believe that this is happening! How? Why? What it would happen if I had told her before this night, would she be less angry? Willow you stupid girl! She's back for you and you screw up like that? She doesn't deserve me…_

Willow was always a woman that follows more her heart than she follows her mind. Her heart had what it wanted. It Had Tara. But her mind, said to her to tell Tara about the magic. The heart won and now she was in trouble again for what she had done.

The streets were empty because it was way early for people to be walking on the streets, Willow kept running not seeing it straight because she was crying and couldn't think right.

From nowhere she felt hugged… she closed her eyes…

"Tara?"

"Grrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhh"

"Oh… my….god…demon…."

At Tara's hotel…

After Willow got out of the room Tara was walking from one side to another. Her mind wasn't thinking it straight and she couldn't understand what just had happened. When she finally came to senses, she knew she couldn't let her fall the same way she did before, she knew that she could get really hurt again, and even worse.

She stopped walking and focus, she felt, she felt Willow, she knew her love needed her, she could feel, Willow was in danger.

She got out of the room and started to run, closing her hand and focusing she started to whisper a spell to help her find Willow…

_This is a spell that I cast_

_so it could help me find fast_

_the love that I best have_

_Take everything that made us sad_

_And put that in the past_

_cause this is the woman that I want to be the last_

_this is the woman that I want to share my last breath_

Closing her hand really strong and focusing she ran a lot and found her woman.

Willow was sat on the snow, her eyes closed and a demon behind her with his sword leaned on Willow's shoulder. The demon was whispering some words that Tara couldn't recognize what language it sounded.

As soon as Tara saw that she went closer and hit with an energy ball against the demon.

"Stay away from her!" Tara said casting spells against the demon.

As soon as the demon saw Tara and was hit by one spell he started to run, Tara tried to go after him, cast another spell, but Willow is what she was more worried about right now.

When the demon got away Willow fell on the snow. Tara ran to her and put Willow in her lap.

"Willow?" Tara said holding Willow's head, her eyes were closed and she was white.

"Oh my god, please Willow, wake up!" Tara put her hand on Willow's neck and felt a pulse, a little one but it still was beating.

"Oh, thank god! I know you're alive, can you hear me? Willow…please, wake up!" Tara said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't let Willow like that in the snow, she took Willow in her arms and went to Kitty hotel, there, Buffy could help.

As soon as she got there, she put Willow in the first couch she found and called Buffy. As soon as everybody came to see what was happening, Tara explained everything, Buffy and the gang was so surprised to see Willow with no reaction and Tara was so worried that she was saying everything so fast, so Buffy took Tara's hand and looked in her eyes.

"Tara!"

"…but I couldn't get there in time, it was all my fault and…" Tara couldn't stop, all she could feel was guilt for letting Willow walk away like that.

"TARA!" Buffy said with a steady voice.

Tara stopped babbling and looked at Buffy.

"Calm down… look at me… sit here." Buffy put Tara to sit and looked a Dawn. "Take her a glass of water?"

"Sure." Dawn replied, going to the kitchen.

"Tara, listen, Willow is going to be okay, you just have to concentrate and be strong now, she need you, are you listening?"

"Yes…"

Dawn came with the glass of water and gave it to Tara. "Here…"

"Thanks…" Tara took a gulp and calmed a little more, she didn't take her eyes off Willow that was lying in front of her.

Buffy kneel in front of Tara and looked her in the eye "She is going to be fine, I promise."

After a moment of calming breaths Tara started talking slowly and detailed.

"We were at my hotel, and we had a fight, cause Willow told me about the dark magic, and then she told me that she had killed Wa...Warren, and it was too much information for me, I thought that Willow could hold to herself, I didn't think she could hurt a human…"

After Tara had explained everything Buffy understood how everything got like that, and it was because of a demon, nothing because neither Willow nor Tara did, so if it was a demon it wasn't anything that they hadn't fought against before.

"Xander, help me get Willow upstairs, she'll be more comfortable there, get her to…" Buffy realized that Willow's room was Kennedy's too, so to be more comfortable Buffy finished her sentenced as "get her to my room."

Xander took Willow and Tara went with her.

"Dawn, research, we need to know what kind of demon was that, how did he sucked Willow's energy, or whatever he has from her now."

"Sure, I'll start right now."

"Good, thanks."

"No problem. I'll be in the library, they have computers there too, maybe I can find something."

"Perfect."


	23. Dreams

**New chapter! **

**Yeah, I know, short chapter, but I'm working on the next one! **

**Any ideas or comments I'll be happy to recieve them! **

**Thanks for the comments! Always glad to read them .**

**Take care all.  
**

* * *

**Part 23 - Dreams**

In Buffy's room Willow was lying on the bed, Tara made sure she was comfortable enough and as soon as Xander saw that everything was ok he went downstairs to help Dawn leaving Tara alone with Willow.

Tara sat besides her lover and took her hand in hers and with the other hand she was caressing Willow's head.

"Will…" A tear rolled from Tara's eyes. "What I have done? Please talk to me… I know you are still in there… please… I…. I don't know what to do… I get so lost when you are not around to help me on these cases… and, and it was all my fault, I shouldn't let you go out like that, on these streets that we don't even know it, and… I don't know what else to do, please wake up and forgive me, I need you, I'll always need you…"

Tara couldn't help it, she didn't had the strength to leave Willow alone, all she wanted to do was to stay close to her, her legs couldn't move because of her fear; after a few minutes Tara felt something deep and ended sleeping besides Willow, still holding her hands Tara was dreaming…

"Where am I? I am dreaming?"

"Yes honey…"

"Willow?" Tara couldn't see it right, she was seeing a blurry figure very far, the only thing she could hear was Willow whispering to her… "Willow? Talk to me! Are you there?"

"Sweetie…. I'm here… stay calm… we can be strong remember?"

"Strong? How? You are not with me…please come back!"

"I am. I will always be with you. I need you to be strong right now, to bring me back! Can you do that? I need you…"

Tara was in this weird white place and she was so lost, the only thing that was making her comfortable was hearing Willow's voice, so she just kept listening and answering.

"Be strong? I'm… I'm scared Willow…"

"I know sweetheart, I am too, but I believe in you, I believe that you can be strong, WE can be strong…"

"Strong? Strong like an Amazon?"

"Yes! Right, you've said that we can be strong and I believe in you…" Willow's voice was getting far and far away…

"No, Willow, come back, I need you with me, don't leave me, I'm sorry…"

"I believe in you Tara… I love you…"

That was the last words she could hear from Willow.

Tara woke up and saw Willow still lying on the bed, she felt different, she knew that Willow needed her right now and being week was not going to help.

"I'm going to bring you back." Tara said strongly and kissed gently Willow's forehead. She got up, washed her face and went downstairs.


	24. Yakata

**Oh wow, sorry about the long time that I hadn't update it... I loved the reviews as usual and thanks for being honest! ;)**

**I liked the advices and I'm trying to work on them! **

**Any questions, doubts, protests, good or not I'm taking all of them to make the fic better!**

**Take care all! **

**. Aline . **

**

* * *

Part 24 – Yakata**

"How is the research it going?" Tara showed up behind Dawn that was sat on the chair searching on the net. Dawn looked at Tara and saw the strength in her face so she started talking.  
"Hey Tara, ah… well I was looking for signals of demons attacks around San Francisco, and so far I haven't found any, apparently Willow was the only one that had that kinda of attack or actually any kind of weird stuff that had happen.  
"We think that the demon might be looking for something or someone in particular…" Xander said holding a book, standing up in front of a shelf of books, and Buffy was sitting down with a book in her hands."  
"It's too soon to tell, and the demon might be out there looking for his next victim yet." Buffy pointed.  
"Or he is angry somewhere cause I stopped his ritual…" Tara said thoughtful.  
"Ritual?" Dawn asked.  
"Yeah, when I got there, he was whispering something…"  
"You mean like a spell?" Buffy interrupted.  
"Yeah, but before he could complete it I showed up and he ran away."  
"We could try to find what kind of demon he is so we could know what the hell he did to Willow. Try to describe how the demon looked like…" Xander pointed as Tara sat beside Dawn and tried to remember every detail that she could.  
"When I got there, he was behind Willow with his sword on her shoulder, Willow had her eyes closed, seamed like the only thing that was still holding her up was his sword…"  
"Do you remember if the sword had anything in special?" Dawn asked.   
"Hum, I can't remember very well, but it was a big sword, it was gold and silver … it wasn't much different from other swords but when it was touching Willow the sword was glowing, it had a weird color, kinda purple, and when I scared him and it was not touching Willow anymore the sword lost the bright and I sensed that I was interrupting something, that he couldn't finished, and I think if he did he would have killed Willow."  
"Hum… hey take a look at this." Dawn showed a demon to Tara in the pc. It had a photo of a huge demon all cover with flakes on his dark body, his arms were huge like he could touch the floor without leaning and he was holding a sword just like just the one Tara had described. He didn't have a visible eye or a visible nose, the only thing it was able to see in that picture was a not so big mouth with red tooth coming out of his mouth.  
Tara looking at the picture got an angry face, and Dawn asked looking at Tara's face "Is this the demon guy?"  
"Yes." After a moment looking at the picture Tara continued "How could you find him this fast?"  
"Yeah, Willow taught me that." Dawn answered with a happy face. And then looking at Tara eyes she said "Tara, we'll get her back."  
"I know… so tell me more about that demon."  
"Well…" Dawn looking at the laptop started to tell Tara all she could read from it. "Apparently it's a dealer demon, he makes deal with other demons and in exchange he receives powers and respect around his society, it's named Yakata."  
"Yakata?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah… it's sounding…" Xander said.  
"Japanese…" Dawn answered.  
"Yeah…" Tara replied.  
"Guys, can you find out more about that demon? Where does he lives, or where he might be, so I can find out how to get my Willow back?"  
"Sure… where are you going?" Dawn asked while Tara was getting out of the library.  
"I have a call to make…"

Triiin triiin

"Hello?"   
"Giles ? It's me, Tara." Tara replied seriously.  
"Tara? Hello! How are you? Is something wrong?" Giles noticed.  
"Hey Giles, I'm glad I could find you, yes, something happen to Willow… she's unconscious because of a demon…"  
"What? Is she.."  
"Yes, she's alive… I need you here, can you come please… can you come alone?"   
"Of course sweetie… I'll be there as soon as possible, how did that happen? When Kennedy called me I figured what had happen, but…"   
"No, it doesn't have anything to do with her, I think, but can you come?"  
"Yes, Soon as possible I'll give my presence there."  
"Giles?"   
"Yes?"   
"Thank you."  
"Oh sure honey, take care."  
"You too."

"Found anything?"  
"Hey Tara, look we found the meaning of its name…" Dawn said pointing to the laptop.  
"Yakata?"   
"Yeah, it's really Japanese, it means palace, castle, something like mansion and stuff…I don't get it, why a demon would have such a stupid name like that…"  
"Hang on, it's not stupid, it has to have a meaning…" Tara said.   
"Why? There is no castle around here!" Xander said.  
"At least not one that it's known… a mansion? Castle… everything sounds so huge… thanks Dawn, I'll work on that… what else did you find?"  
"The demon, he already did some deals with other demons to get powers from other persons and in exchange he gets powers and respect around his… community I would say." Xander started to explain.  
"Wait…. yeah, dealer…. Who would want Willow's powers?" Buffy asked.   
"What?" Dawn asked.  
"Willow's powers, is gone… it's not in her, I can sense it. She is old Willow, with no powers, but she doesn't have the strength to wake up cause she has no magic powers… and magic is a part of her now, she can't wake up until she's complete…" Tara was saying to the gang as she was thinking to herself. Magic, is part of who Willow is, no one can take that from Willow. It would be denying her identity.  
"Tara? Are you ok?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah… ah, I called Giles, he said he would be here as soon as he could."   
"What? You called him?" Buffy asked  
"Yeah, I need him with me."  
"Yeah, we need him here. It was good you called him." Buffy replied.


	25. I cast a spell on you

**Part 25 – I cast a spell on you.**

The next day came on San Francisco.

It was a heavy day for everybody, especially for Tara that had stayed trying spells to bring Willow's powers back, but no luck. She had tried every spell she could remember that could help, the only thing she got, was knowing that Willow's powers were still alive, they were somewhere that she still needed to find.

During the day Giles arrived, everybody was researching for as much information as they could. When Tara wasn't doing spells she was researching or taking care of the sleepy Willow.

´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'

"Damn! Why spells aren't working? If the demon took them as a ritual, magic, there must be someway to bring them back the same way he took them off!" Dawn shouted sitting on the desk as Buffy was training with Giles and Xander helping Dawn with the researching.

"Not exactly, magic can be a way but it's not the only one." Giles was saying while defending from Buffy's kicks.

Tara entered in the library and hearing what Giles has said. "Yeah, it's not the only way, but it's a good one, because if the magic doesn't work we have to use bodily power."

"Ok, let's think straight, we've been here all day studying about this demon, let's try to connect everything we have so we can think more reasonable here, Willow might not have much more time." Giles said cleaning his forehead. As everybody agreed they sat around the table that was all covered with books, papers and the laptop.

Giles cleaning his glasses started.

"All we know is that Yakata was searching for Willow's powers, it wanted her specific…otherwise we would have know more attacks around here."

"And he got it…" Dawn interrupted.

"Not all of it… I could stop before it was too late, if all power was gone Willow would be dead by now." Tara pointed.

"Yes, we also know what Yakata means, so we just need to connect everything…Dawn, have you found any castle around here?" Tara asked.

"Not really, even if I did Tara, I don't think that would be his place, it wouldn't be that obvious." Dawn pointed.

"Of course, maybe there's a spell that I can do."

"A spell to find a castle? Can you do that?" Giles asked.

"Not specific a castle; but the demon has Willow's powers, so I can try to locate her power, Will and I used to do a spell to find each other when we got lost, as Willow's powers is a part of her I might be able to find it."

"That's a good idea, are you sure you're ok with that?" Buffy that was sitting quietly thinking about the situation asked.

"Doing spells? Yeah, she won't, I mean, she doesn't have to do anything, I'll do it for her. It's ok."

"Ok then, if you want some help with the spells don't hesitate on calling me." Buffy suggested.

"Yeah, I might use your help, your slayer strength might be in handy. Thank you."

"Sure, when you wanna start?" Buffy asked.

"Can we try to do it now?" Tara didn't want to lose time.

"Ok. It's not too tricky, is it?"

"No, no, just involves concentration and some candles."

"Good, so when are we going to do it?"

"Being around Willow might help." Tara said while walking away from the room and Buffy was following her.

"Girls, be careful, please." Giles always with worry had to say something.

"We'll be fine Giles, thanks." Buffy said nodding.

"Ah, can you guys keep researching? I wanna kill this demon as soon as possible."

"Sure." Dawn replied.

"We'll be right back." Tara said while leaving the room.´

´'´'´'´´'´'´'´'´'´'´´'´'´'

Tara and Buffy were sitting front of the bed that Willow was laid. Tara had arranged the candles, there were four candles making a square where in the middle they were sitting facing one another.

"Are you ready?" Tara asked

"Ah, what's gonna happen?" Buffy asked worried.

"You just have to concentrate on Willow, try to transform the strength you have into concentration and love for her. Can you do that?"

"Sure, sounds easier then kicking a demon's ass." Buffy smiled a bit. "I'm ready." Buffy said spreading her arms and holding Tara's hands.

Buffy saw Tara close her eyes and whispering something. So Buffy just closed her eyes and concentrated her strength in Willow's powers.

A light started to appear slowly connecting one candle to another, Tara now wasn't saying any spells just sounded really focused. Buffy wasn't different. She felt an energy that she had never felt before. She felt how her friendship bound with Willow was strong. It wasn't all she felt, she also felt how much Willow was lost right now, it was like she could feel that no matter how much Willow screamed she couldn't get out.

Tara also felt that, when she felt her lover's pain, she instantly opened her eyes making the bright light around them disappeared and let go Buffy's hand.

"Tara? What happen?"

"I felt Buffy."

"Willow's pain?"

Tara nod.

"I felt it too. I'm sorry." Buffy said.

"That's not the only thing."

"What? What else did you felt?"

"I saw it, Willow's powers."

"You saw it?"

"I saw a bright light, and I could feel that it had Willow's powers."

"And where did you see it?"

"At the ocean."

"What?"

"The light, it was flying over the ocean, a place so calm, suddenly was making some kind of pain, suffering, the weird thing, there was no castle."

"Well, at least it's one good information, we know that the demon could live under the water, maybe he has some way to breath under there, or ohhh he can be like a bird that stays flying over the ocean and…." Buffy said excited.

"Or… the palace could be hidden there, like it's invisible." Tara pointed.

"Oh yeah, that would make more sense." Buffy replied ignoring her fantasy from before. "What do you wanna do?" Buffy asked.

"I'm gonna kill him. And bring my Willow back."

"That's the spirit!"


	26. Making decisions

**Part 26 – Making decisions.**

After the spell Tara and Buffy went to talk to the gang, and explained everything they had found out.

"Invisible?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, I was at the ocean when I first saw Willow since I came back, that place gave me peace, and I could never imagine that something could be hidden there, it's not an aquatic demon or something cause he wasn't wet or even had any kind of flipper, or wings that he could use fly…" Tara pointed.

"So, what's the plan to make the invisible castle be visible?" Xander asked.

"I don't know yet, we have to find a way. Giles, what do you think?" Tara said.

"Well, ah, it's a huge thing to make it invisible, the demon has to be very powerful and smart, it's not a regular demon that we are handling Tara, from it's name we can see that's not a local demon, I've heard of some foreign demons that don't stay on it's respective country, and want to have their house anywhere they want, they carry their house with them. Our demon could be one of them."

"Right, a Japanese demon… taking its house over a San Francisco ocean… and making it invisible? Oh well, that's something new…" Dawn pointed with a thinking face.

"So, I guess to make the mansion visible again, it will have to do with a pulled eye, fighting like a Samurai and making cute faces like Hello Kitty?" Xander said, and right after, Buffy hit him in the arm. "Ouch! What did I say? The demon could even yell Pikachu after we kill him." Xander said almost laughing and again winning another hit in the arm, now by Dawn.

"Wait, Xander might have a point." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"What?" Dawn asked and every eye in that room was looking to Giles right now.

"The demon, a spell could only work if it's in Japanese, as sometimes we have to say in Latin, this is one of the times that we might have to say it in Japanese… I'm not sure yet, we better take a look at that."

"I know." Tara said and every move went directly to her.

"What?" Giles asked.

"When… when I was little, my mom used to teach me spells, it was with her that I've learned a lot. I remember one time that she told me about having to say a different language to communicate with others. And she gave a book, unfortunately, this book is lost now because of Sunnydale, but I remember reading something about Japanese demons, they are powerful, and if this demon is a natural Japanese we have to be careful cause they can be very trick." Tara explained.

"Oh, do you know any spells that might be helpful Tara? Cause it's incredible how we can't find the information about him over the net and in books." Giles asked.

"Actually, I don't remember one exactly spell, but I can try to search for it, I know one spell to make things visible again, but it changes between the thing that's it's invisible, and who made it, and even how big is it, the bigger it is, the more power is needed, and seeing that it's a mansion, it will need a very good amount of power. It's not hard to make one spell, I can do it in English, then just find a way to translate it."

"Can you do the spell?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, just using some special words and some magic, everything will work, I can try to search something, besides, Dawn can help me right?" Tara answered.

"Oh yeah! Little Dawnie being useful! That's how I like it." Dawn said excited.

"Good, now, what makes me a bit worried, is that it's a mansion, and from my information, mansions tend to be huge, especially a demon mansion, they like space… what will you need Tara?" Giles asked.

"Power. Giles… maybe you could ask…"

"The slayers…" Giles said as guessing Tara's idea.

"Yes, I'll need help, I don't think I can do that alone."

"Of course, I'll ask them, we found more slayers, there's even a Japanese one, maybe she might be helpful."

"Great! I think it's going to help a lot, thank you Giles."

"It's ok, one thing though… how many slayers will you want?" Giles asked.

"I already have Buffy here, and that's very helpful already, so let's see, Buffy, Xander, Giles, and me." Tara counted.

"Hey! What about me?" Dawn asked.

"Oh honey, I don't want you to get hurt and…" Tara excused.

"No, no Tara, I want in, I wanna help." Dawn said firmly.

"Buffy?" Tara looked at the slayer like asking for an answer.

"It's ok, nothing that I'll say now will change her mind, besides she proved to be a lot of help." Buffy answered with a smile, getting a proud face from Dawn.

"Ok, so with Dawn we are in 5… I guess 5 more will be ok, get the stronger ones." Tara suggested.

"Tara?" Buffy said serious with a thinking face.

"Yeah?"

"Ah… while I was training with the girls I could see that one girl was stronger then the others and…"

"This girl is Kennedy…" Tara saw it coming to that part.

"Yeah." Buffy and Giles answered.

"Guys, it's ok, I'm not worried about that, all that matters right now it's to know if she is powerful, I just want Willow walking and smiling again, it will be Kennedy's decision, if she wants, I will be ok with that, and if she doesn't want, I'll still understand her."

"Perfect." Giles answered with a smile and continued after some time. "So, let's get to work, I will make a call to bring the girls, while you guys help Tara with the spell." Giles said having everybody making his orders and he went to the living room where he could make his call.


	27. Get ready, it’s time

**Part 27 – Get ready, it's time.**

The next day arrived, Tara had been sleeping beside Willow, and there wasn't a single minute that she didn't regret letting her walk alone that day. Every minute she wished that she could see those green eyes looking with so much love to her, a love that nobody better than Willow showed to Tara.

The 5 slayers were already in San Francisco:

Sayuri, the Japanese girl, she didn't speak much since she was in San Francisco, she was a very intelligent woman that quickly had learned English, she was beautiful and didn't appeared to be so strong as she was.

Ashley a pretty preppy girl but really strong, she was from Canada.

Paula, the Mexican girl that had a leader spirit, she had constant fights with Kennedy.

Carol, from Denmark, was white and had curly hair, she appeared to be a normal girl, but had an extremely power inside.

And a familiar face… Kennedy.

When the girls arrived, the gang was in the library getting the things ready to fight and to do the spell.

"Everybody." Giles started to talk, while all the girls were in line in front of everybody. "Meet the girls." Giles introduced one by one leaving Kennedy for last. "…and of course, you already have met Kennedy."

"Hey." Kennedy said looking a little shy and uncomfortable.

"Hi, nice to meet you everybody." Tara started to say looking at the girls. "I'm Tara, and Giles must've said why I had called all of you, and I appreciate your concern, I'll need help from everybody that's in here, thanks for coming."

And she had as an answer from everybody nods and shy smiles.

"Why don't you girls sit here cause we need to tell with more details why you're here and what you'll have to do." Buffy started to say and move the chairs to get all the girls around a big table with everybody. While everybody was getting set, Kennedy approached Tara.

"Ah, I'm sorry for what happened." Kennedy started to say.

Tara had a sad smile and said "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Kennedy said when Tara started to move so she could get ready, but Kennedy started to talk again and Tara had her attention to her. "Ah, I just wanted to say, that I came back cause I wanted to help, to get Willow back to life, and…"

"I understand, really, she will be ok…" After some time she continued. "Look, all of this is about her, and we need to be together on this, so I just think it's best for us to concentrate on this and not what happened or what will happen." Tara said.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I came here to talk to you, are we ok then?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah, of course…" Tara answered with a smile.

"How is Willow?" Kennedy couldn't help asking.

"She's alive, breathing, but really weak, we have to do this fast, she's upstairs… if you want to…" Tara said but was interrupted by Kennedy.

"No, thanks, I just came back to do this spell, seeing her might not be good right now."

"Ok, as you wish. Are you ready to start the meeting?" Tara asked.

"Sure." Kenney answered having a sit beside Carol and Paula.

Buffy, Tara and Giles were talking and explaining everything how the spell was going to work, everybody had a lot of attention on them.

"… after the spell is done, we are going to enter the mansion, that's when I'll need your guys help again, this demon has some slavers for him, we need to kill him until we find Yakata…" Buffy said showing pictures to the girls, every detail couldn't be missed; they had to be prepared to the big show.

Tara had already written the spell and gave to Sayuri, it didn't take long for the translation, Sayuri was a very good translator…

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Sayuri said with a British accent.

"It's our chance, thanks you for the help, you can go to the girls now, I'll have to check this thing one more time." Tara said

"No problem." Sayuri said going to the girls and taking her stuff to the ocean where everybody was going.

Tara stayed on the table reading over and over again the spell to get everything right.

"Tara, are you ok?" Giles asked sitting besides her.

"Yeah, just a bit worried, long time that I don't do a spell so big like this one."

"Don't worry, it will be fine, I'm taking the girls to the ocean and getting the things ready, are you coming now?"

"Oh, you can go, I'll be there in minutes." Tara answered.

"No problem, it will take some time for us to get the things ready anyway. I double checked the spell, and there's nothing that can go wrong, you just have to relax now, ok?"

"Thanks Giles."

"I'll take the girls now ok? We'll be waiting for you."

Tara nodded and everybody took the stuff and went to the ocean while Tara put her spell in her pocket and went to see Willow for the last time before the spell.

´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´´'´'

Willow was the same as she was before and Tara sat beside her facing Willow holding her hands.

"Hey, it's me." Tara moved Willow's hair behind her ears.

"I'll bring you back now ok sweetie? Give me positives energy that everything will be ok, everybody is already at the ocean getting things ready, after the mansion is visible we'll fight against the demon, don't worry cause you won't be alone, I'll be here with you the whole time, my spirit and heart are with you, when we get to enter the mansion, it will be dangerous and I don't want you with nobody around, that's why Dawn will be here with you later ok? Take care of her. I'll be back honey, I'll be back with your powers again, you'll see." Tara finished with some tears in her eyes.

Tara kissed Willow's forehead and then slowly kissed her cheeks going to a beautiful and meaning kiss on Willow's lips. Whispering in Willow's ears the words "I love you Willow Rosenberg." she got up and left the room. She was ready to fight the demon that had taken away the most precious thing in her life.


	28. Follow your heart

**Part 28 - Follow your heart**

It was almost 7 pm when everybody had the things set, it had lots of candles all around the ocean, and everybody was side by side ready to do the spell. They were with swords and very well protected, ready to enter in a fight.

Tara came with a paper in her hands, and everybody just gave hands to the person beside. Everybody was with face turned to the ocean, making a half circle, and Tara was sitting in the middle, also turned to the ocean.

"Are you guys ready?" Tara asked looking her behind.

Everybody nod.

Tara turned and started to read the paper…

_**umakuiku mo kudakeru mo kiai o irete**_

(Show a fighting spirit, when things are going smoothly, then they fall apart)

_**kyoo mo ikimasu doko made mo**_

(I'll go wherever today too)

_**hitotsu yamakoe mata umi koete**_

(Crossing the ocean, and again a mountain,)

_**baatto sekai ga LOVE LOVE hirogaru**_

(World's love love will spread.)

After reading it for the first time some light started to shine very brightly in the middle of the ocean and the more Tara repeated the spell the more the light started to go upper forming a circle around the whole ocean, after repeating it for the third time the circle of light disappeared blowing little lights from everywhere getting everyone's eyes, after some time blinking everybody that was there could see now a giant mansion in front of them, it looked like the ocean was never there, it was a huge, gold and silver mansion and with some Japanese gods on top each roof, there were thousand of green beautiful roofs on it. In front of the mansion here was a enormous garden where there were a lots of Sakura trees planted, it didn't seem like a demon house, it was so beautiful and colorful.

"Wooooow." Was what everybody was saying with their eyes shocked. "I wonder if inside it's the same as it looks outside." Buffy said.

Tara got up and looked at the gang. "We're going in. Giles, would you…"

"Oh yes sure." Giles said going near Dawn. "Dawn, we appreciate for your help but…"

"Now comes the best part and I can not be in this fight, bla bla bla, why I even bother to ask?" Dawn said interrupting Giles.

"Please Dawn, it's not that, when we find the demon and we get what we want we still don't know for sure what is going to happen to Willow and we need someone that we trust to be with her in this time. We've talked about it."

"Yeah, ok…"

"Thank you." Giles said taking Dawn to the hotel again while everybody started to get in the big mansion.

"Oh my god, Tara are you sure that this is the demon house?" Xander asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Tara replied.

"Because I feel like a Hello Kitty right now." Xander said with a weird face.

Getting a serious face from Tara and a hit from Buffy they got in the mansion.

Tara opened the huge gold door, and when they entered on the mansion they saw a huge room and in front there were 3 stairs where in the end they connected to the same place where it was able to see 3 doors. After admiring the mansion a well dressed demon appeared, from one of the doors and started to get close, as he was walking like a butler and it didn't seemed danger the gang put the weapon down. He got closer to Buffy and Tara who were in front of the gang.

"Konbawa."

"Oh crap…" Tara and Buffy said at the same time. "WE SPEAK ENGLISH!" Buffy said kinda yelling at the demon.

"Oh, sorry, I try to speak English since I came here. What me can do for you?" The demon said with a Japanese accent making some English mistakes.

Everybody was at the same time with a scared face to meet such a polite demon, and almost laughing for his accent and bad English.

After looking at Buffy to know what she should do Tara said "We are here to see Yakata."

And the demon replied. "Yakata do not get visits to see him, especially when people are with this pointing things."

"We are not visits, where is he?" Buffy said getting closer.

"I am sorry, but you will not be able to see him. He said he is busy."

Buffy making a "whatever" face ignored him and started to go in direction of the stairs, the demon hold her arms and tried to make Buffy go to the floor, but he did not succeed as Buffy took a sword that she had hidden and killed the demon saying "I'm sorry, you seemed a nice demon."

Buffy pulled the sword that was in the demon chest getting up, right after she got up a extreme noise started to appear and hundreds of demons wearing Karate clothes appeared from the 3 doors and also from parts from the walls that had hidden doors.

"Why do demons have to wear weird clothes here?" Buffy said sticking her sword into one of the demons that was attacking her, and already killing the other demon that was ready to kick her.

Everybody now was fighting, demons were coming from every place. Buffy as always doing her kicks and killing sometimes getting to the floor because of a karate attack, but soon she got up and killed some more.

All the slayers were doing fantastic, when some demons escaped from them, Xander and Giles got them cause they were behind the slayers all protected and with huge swords.

When the battle was over, everybody was ok some of them just with a few cuts in some parts, nothing big.

"Is everybody ok?" Buffy asked looking at everybody looking for some injure.

"My back hurts, but I'll survive." Giles answered.

"What do we do now?" Paula asked.

"Now we find Yakata." Tara answered bravely and started to go up the stair being followed by the gang.

There were 3 doors at the end of the stair, so they decided to split up so they could find the demon faster. As they were 9 people they formed 3 groups. When they were ready to go into the doors a similar move of earthquake started while a dark voice came from the middle door. With the ground movement everybody went to the floor and a lot of smoke started to appear, none of them could see anything but white dust. The voice said out loud and slowly "Koko de tatatte".

Everybody was so busy trying to get up and try to see something and find someone around that they didn't pay attention to the voice. Only Sayuri that knew what the demon was saying got her eyes wide open and started to look for something.

After the dust had lower down and they could see things again. Coughing Buffy asked looking around the room "Are you guys ok? Wait, where are we?"

"Don't know…" Tara asked cleaning her clothes because of the dust.

"It's beautiful though." Xander said looking around.

Sayuri didn't cared about her clothes, she was only looking for something all around. And she said "Hear?"

"What?" Tara asked getting closer to her.

"Did you hear?" Sayuri asked with her eyes wide open.

"No… what did you hear?" Tara asked looking at her eyes.

"The demon… said… koko…de…tatatte…." She said slowly. "It means, fight… here…"

As soon as she finished talking, Yakata appeared, it wasn't a normal demon, as they had already realized. Yakata was well dressed, very different from when Tara saw it for the first time. But what everybody got impressed, was that Yakata was wearing a Kimono, a cloth that Japanese women wear. It was a pink dress with a lot of detail. And for everybody astonishment, it spoke in English.

"I was waiting for you."

´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´´'´'

Everybody froze to see that the demon was wearing woman clothes. Yakata was levitating and softly she was at ground, bigger then everybody in the room, her appearance was a calm demon, which ironically made the gang more scared.

"I was wondering when you would appear." Yakata said looking to Tara while she approached the gang stopping a few meters from them. The gang kept quiet but with their weapons still in guards. And Yakata continued. "I bet the redhead is having a wonderful time with her…"

Tara interrupted her. "Shut up!" She said with her face angry and her eyes burning of anger.

The demon sounded impressed and said "Oh look, how cute is the lover saving her girlfriend… and look, she brought her stupid friends with her." Yakata said looking to the gang.

"Wanna see what her stupid friends can do?" Buffy said with confidence. Running towards the demon she tried to attack her but not even moving from the floor Yakata just moved her arms and Buffy flew in direction of the gang hitting Xander and Giles that fell with her. Everybody in state of shock to see the demon power they created more strength and the whole gang went after her, and one by one she easily waved her arms and everybody ended on the floor.

"You have to learn how to listen sometimes." Yakata said waiting everybody to get up.

"You don't know us. You don't know what we can do." Buffy said angry helping the girls to get up.

After a little laugh the demon said "I know you better then you know yourselves Buffy."

Everybody widely opened their eyes and looked strangely to the demon. And she continued. "Do not talk until I let you so."

"How do you know my name? And who do you think you …." Buffy started to talk and Yakata just looked to her and she suddenly kept her mouth shut, Yakata made Buffy stop talking just by looking to her, and everybody just pay attention to what Yakata had to say.

"That's how I like it… it's quiet now… everybody is so talkative, they want to tell you what to do, what to say and tell us how to fell, but they never care about how we truly feel, they don't let us feel for ourselves. You can only gain respect when you have something more powerful than others. They don't obey you because you're Buffy, they obey you because you are the slayer. It wasn't something you earned, it is something that it was given. You have a life that none of the people here can understand. You live in your world and this world you want to protect, but not always ends as you wanted to be. And you had to understand that. And you did. You understood how life is, how some people have to live and some people have to die… but seemed that somehow you could bring someone to life again. "

"That doesn't give you the right to take Willow's life." Tara said staring at the demon.

"You are right, I was supposed to take your life, Tara." After some time looking at her everybody started to get nervous and started to look at each other but the demon continued and everybody looked at her again.

"Tara you happened to die in a terrible way, always a right girl, never did anything without thinking about someone's good. You didn't even got to the black magic, not even when you had a tendency to, your mom, your girlfriend... people very close to you were attracted to the dark side of the magic, and you still stayed away. You have a great mind, I would say even the best mind in the group that you hang. Only that your thoughts and ideas stay inside your mind, and you are afraid of showing them, afraid that you are wrong or that people won't agree with you. You only show the power that you have inside you when it involves what you love the most, this way you are not afraid of showing them."

"That's why you took Willow from me! You took her because you wanted me to learn how to show myself? You know… you're not a bright demon, you don't know what love is. You don't now how I felt when I was with Willow. She made me who I am today."

"No… you're not thinking right Tara. You weren't even supposed to be here. And love, yes, love is the reason that we are all here, isn't it?"

"Oh look, a demon that can love, how beautiful is that." Buffy said with a laugh tone.

"You don't know what are you talking about. Buffy." Yakata said.

"Show me what you got. And then I'll show what a really fight is."

"This is so pathetic." Yakata said.

"What? You don't believe me? You demons are always so unfair that…" Buffy said.

"Unfair? I'll show you what unfair is…." Yakata interrupted.

"What? Are you gonna tell us a story?" Buffy asked.

"It's not just a story… it will make you understand. In 1945 I was out of town, I was celebrating my victory on school that I had been accepted in, it was the greatest school in the world, I was about to be a doctor. I've never been so happy in my life. My family stayed home waiting for me to come back with the biggest smile on their faces. It was in August 10th , I was planning to came back, when in day 6 Hiroshima was attacked by the bomb. This bomb exploded where I lived, It not only killed thousands of people, but it killed my family, one 10-year-old sister, and a little brother that was about to be 1 year old the following month. After I woke up that day I was told about my family. I lost everything that I loved in 1 minute, and I didn't even got the chance to be with then because I was studying outside of the country." Everybody still was paying attention without any interruption, so she continued.

"That, THAT is unfair. I stayed in a hospital for a year because of the state of shock that I was, I was so in shock that I lost my baby, I was pregnant with my first baby, and it was only 5 months. I was guilty for the lost of my son, I killed him. My boyfriend at that time got so mad with me, that he left. He wanted that baby so much, and so did my father, he got so happy when I told him, he wanted so much a grandson. After I got for some time in the hospital for the state of shock, one guy started to visit me almost everyday, he said he could change me. I was 20 years old at that time, he said that nobody else could understand lost better than me. So he gave me powers. Immortality is one of them, and he taught me about life. I spend this whole time learning about life and death. And there was one girl that could bring dead people back, this person didn't understand death, and I am not talking about you Buffy. Willow, she had a power that violated the death circle. And she broke it."

"And taking her life would make everything back to normal?" Tara asked.

"No, I tried to take her life because she can alter death in the future." Yakata answered.

"You mean that you job is to take people's life that have a great power?" Buffy asked.

"My job is to keep the world in the perfect circle, to not let anyone interfere on this circle. When Willow brought Buffy back I felt her, and was looking for her until I felt what she tried to do when Tara died. I felt her even more so I could find."

Everybody was getting the point now. This wasn't a normal demon, it was actually the circle of life and death. After some time Tara asked.

"Why did you run when I found you with Willow?"

" Don't you see? I planed this. I knew you would find me, I knew all gang was going to be here. And you brought Paula, saved me some time, a strong person that had a lost in your life."

The gang now was looking at Paula and she kept looking to Yakata impressed by the demons' words.

"You lost someone also didn't you? Someone loved. One best friend." Yakata said to her, Paula just nodded as she knew what she was talking about.

"I was with her at the time, she said to say something to you, she said to tell you that it wasn't your fault and she knew you loved her even though she was gone before you say that. She told you to be strong for her, she would be happy to see you happy." Yakata said softly making Paula with tears in her eyes, but she was too proud to let everybody notice that, she just wiped a few tears and nod.

"What was that? Can you see future?" Tara asked as the other girls comforted Paula.

"Yes, this is why I waited for Willow. I knew about your death, and I was going to sense Willow's reaction to it. After I sensed I was sure about Willow's powers. I know everything. I can understand life and death, and for it's simple as it is it's one of the things that human will never be able to understand or accept." Yakata said.

"This guy that you made you who you are, who was he?" Giles asked for the first time. He was so curious about the demon that he was trying to understand her. It was the first time that Giles had seen something like that.

"He made who I am now, some people say I am a demon but I like to say that I'm death or just Yakata. He changed my appearance, he is now my father. Before I took this job he was the one that was doing it. Sometimes even the immortal demons have some troubles so he wanted to rest and was looking for someone to continue with his job. And then he found me." Yakata answered.

"How can we have never heard of you? You're name was found in some places but never I thought that there were this kind of demons…what we knew about you is nothing compared to what really is." Giles was surprised.

"I don't make my appearance like that. I can be invisible mostly of the time… I can also appear to the witches that have the powers to alter life, I opened an exception for you." Yakata said.

"What about Willow?" Tara asked.

"I'm gonna take her. Finish my job. Won't take much. I was just waiting for you." Yakata said. Tara got closer to Yakata and seeing her very closer she said "NO, I won't let it."

"People really can't face death, can they?" Yakata said looking to Tara.

"I understand death, or your job. But you're taking her away for something that I was also a part of it, so you should take me too. Willow wasn't the only guilty in this thing, and she got better. She got away from the dark magic, I don't understand why you are still after her." Tara said.

"Tara, sometimes people don't change, and I saw how Willow was when you were dead."

"But sometimes people change! And Willow is changed." Tara said.

"Take a look at you Tara, look what you've just said. When I took Willow, she was crying, she was crying cause you didn't realized what she had passed when you died. You did this to her. When I took her powers she was already hurt inside." Yakata said looking to Tara with a calm voice.

"She was hurt, she was not dead. I would fix it." Tara said angry.

"I fixed her first. You missed your chance." Yakata said replying Tara.

"You can't… she's mine…" Tara said almost crying.

"Don't you think it's a little too late to realize that?"

"This is not fair, I didn't have time to think about it… it was just so fast and…" Tara looked down and said "I am sorry Willow…" Tara said crying now. Buffy went to comfort Tara.

"She can't hear you." Yakata said.

"Yes, yes she can, she will hear me saying that when she wakes up, I'm gonna bring her back. Even if it's the last thing I do." Tara said lifting her face up.

"I'd like to see you trying that." Yakata said in a laugh tone.

"You know…" Buffy started to say, Yakata turned her face to her. "You talk like it's so easy for us, so easy to accept one's love death. People don't accept one death because we have feelings. Knowing that we can't see ever again the people alive, or hear their voice it makes us miss. It makes a hole in our hearts that not even time can fix that again. It's not easy, and it will never EVER be." Buffy paused a little with some tears in her eyes thinking about her mom and the people that she loved that was dead, or died once. Yakata just seeing Buffy let her continue. "Taking Willow from us, because she wanted us back it's not a reason. Everybody would do if they had Willow's powers. And having powers it's not a crime. She's one of the best witches that I ever known, she earned the power. I know her, and she wouldn't be such a good witch if she didn't have problems in the past. She learned from them… and I learned from her. You can know our lives, what we did, but you don't know why we did, what we felt or even how we feel." Buffy stopped saying.

Everybody in the room was with tears in their eyes. There wasn't a single person in that room that hadn't experienced the lost of a loved one. Xander had lost Anya, Giles lost Jennifer Calendar, his girlfriend, Buffy lost her mom, Paula lost her best friend in a car accident, Carol lost her mom in a demon attack, Sayuri lost her grandfather some months ago she found herself as a slayer, Ashley had her father killed by a murder, that's why she became a person with strong personality, to try to hide how much she missed her father, Kennedy didn't lost any of her parents nor brothers or sisters, but losing Willow, was already a great lost for her. And Tara, she had lost her mom, and she was about to lose Willow.

The demon looked to every person in that room and their faces were with tears for remembering their loved ones. And Yakata was about to say something when she was interrupted by Tara "I don't care… about your job, I just want Willow back. I will make her happy and teach again about magic. I promise."

Yakata approached to the gang, with a little smile she said. "I am proud of you Tara, finally the moment that I waited for so long has come… my plan, my goal, I succeeded, Buffy exposed her feelings, what she was afraid to feel or say, she felted and I sensed. And it was the first time after her travel back to life." Yakata turned to Tara "You already said the words that I wanted to hear. And because of your way to act and for the way you are, I will make your wish come true. You will have your Willow back. I already sensed everybody's change, so my work here is done. Follow your heart Tara, you won't be disappointed. I promise. I wouldn't lie, besides, my job is to take people when it's their time, and it's not Willow's time yet. Enjoy life… the fight ends here."

After these words Yakata started to disappear. And Buffy yelled "Fight? We didn't fight! And what you mean is done? You're just gonna disappear like that? What about Willow's powers!"

"We did fight, you all fought against your greatest fear, fought with your thoughts and yourselves. I released Willow's powers. The power is looking for some place safe to stay. Just go get it and give it back to Willow…." Yakata was almost no more able to see when she whispered some words.

"Follow your heart… always."


	29. Back to where things started

**Part 29 – Back to where things started.**

As soon as the demon disappeared so did the castle, the bad part was while the castle was disappearing they could see the ocean beneath them.

"Oh crap." As soon as Buffy said that, everybody yelled and "**splash"** they ended in the ocean.

"Is everybody ok?" Buffy yelled trying to get to the board.

"I think so…" Tara said following Buffy.

"Hell demon, couldn't she be nice telling us to be prepared to drown?" Kennedy pointed.

"Come on, everybody knows how to swim right? There's a board there, I think we can go until there." Buffy said swimming to the place.

"Yes, let's go…" Giles said. He and Xander were seeing if everybody was ok and tried to help everybody that was having problems.

After some minutes everybody was in ground again. Safe… but wet.

The slayers were talking and searching to see if they were ok and if they had all the weapons still with them.

Tara was looking at the ocean with a steady stare. She only blinked because Buffy got close and touched her arm.

"Tara?" Buffy said softly.

"Hum?" Tara looked at Buffy. "Hey Buff..."

"You ok?" Buffy asked worried.

"Well... yeah... just thoughtful…" Tara answered.

"Yeah, crazy demon hum… and I thought that after seven years nothing would surprise me anymore, and then comes this… thing that makes you think about life…" Buffy said looking to the ocean.

"About life... death… you know, today I saw how humans are stubborn when the subject is about death, especially of someone loved, it's really something that humans won't understand, even living in Sunnydale, and now maybe in San Francisco…" Tara said in a thoughtful way.

"Yeah… it's good that we've learned something from that… it made me think too." Buffy said.

"It was her propose too… she's good though… and she got what she wanted. I think."

"I think so… so, how about now we go get what we want…let's get back to the hotel." Buffy said taking Tara to walk in direction of the Hotel. "Come on, it's freezing here."

"Yeah…"

Everybody got their stuff and went back to the Hotel. Dawn was waiting for them anxiously.

´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'

Tara opened the door of the room that Willow was in it and found Dawn with her laptop on her lap sitting in a chair faced to Willow that was still unconscious.

"Hey…" Tara said entering the room looking to Dawn.

"TARA! You're back!" Dawn placed her laptop on a table and went to hug Tara. "I was worried… and my GOD you're wet… and cold, what happened?" Dawn asked pulling out the embrace and looking to Tara's wet hair.

"Long story… how's Willow?" Tara asked looking at Willow.

"She didn't change… I was getting worried… you should take a shower, is everybody ok?"

"Yeah, they are downstairs, and I think some of them are showering now."

"Well, and so will you, come on, you're freezing…" Dawn commanded pushing Tara to the bathroom.

"My towel…" Tara objected. And Dawn didn't let her finish. "I'll take it, now go before you get a cold."

Knowing that she wouldn't win Tara obeyed and went to take a shower.

Tara entered in the bathroom, took her clothes off and entered the shower. As soon as the hot water went down her body she felt a relief to feel comfortable again, but she was feeling different, something was bothering her.

_Hmm it's good to be with hot water... but why I am feeling like this? Willow's power is already released, so all I have to do is to find it… the hard part is gone. She told me to fallow my heart… all my heart can feel right now is sad seeing that Willow still isn't with her eyes open…how can I follow my heart when Willow has it?_

Dawn entered in the bathroom, there were a lot of smoke there and between the shower and toilet had a door that kept Dawn from seeing Tara.

"Tara? I brought your towel, and I took some clothes too. It's near the sink." Dawn said.

"Oh, thanks Dawn."

"Sure, take your time, you should be a little tired, I talked to Buffy, as soon as everybody is ready we'll meet at the library ok?"

"Ok... I'll be there in some minutes."

"Ok, we'll be waiting." Dawn said as she closed the door and went to the library with everybody.´

'´´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'

In the library, the gang was all together. At the time that Tara got there, everybody had their sits, Giles and the girls had their luggage done already.

Having some snacks on the table the gang put their minds to work.

"Do you have any idea where her power could be?" Dawn asked.

"Yakata said just that the power was looking for some place safe… somewhere maybe she trust." Buffy pointed.

"Place? Sunnydale..." Xander suggested.

"Sunnydale?" Dawn looked with an interested face to Xander.

"Well, all of Willow's memory's is there, home… even Tara's grave." Xander explained.

"But I'm here now." Tara pointed.

"Well, I can't see anything glowing in San Franciso…" Dawn said.

"The power glows?" Buffy asked curious.

"I don't know… maybe… it's like… vampires go poof and magic stuff glows…" Dawn babbled.

"She has a point." Xander agreed.

"Well, so what? We're going to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Giles asked curious.

"We could… ah… well there is the… ah… well … no…" Buffy said with a disappointed face.

"Tara? What do you think?" Xander asked.

"Hum… Sunnydale kept a lot of our memories… for all of us, maybe it can work." Tara said, it made sense, they were thinking, but was that what Yakata said to do? To think?

"Ok, so we'll go to Sunnydale to bring Willow's powers back." Buffy said.

"Buffy, do you mind if I stay? I mean, if you find it, I want to be with Willow when she wakes up, and I don't want to transport Willow unconscious." Tara pointed.

"Of course, Giles… I don't think that we'll need all the slayers again, if I find it I can call Tara and we can work this out… spells maybe, Tara can do it. I appreciate all of you coming though." Buffy said getting as an answer a nod from the 5 slayers.

"Oh, I want to help and stay until everything is set, besides, who is gonna drive you until Sunnydale?" Giles asked.

"I can do it." Xander pointed.

"Xander? And Tara is going to be here only with Dawn?" Giles asked.

"What's the worry Giles?" Buffy asked.

"When involves stuff like that spells always can be a little dangerous, and the more people the merrier, besides, Kennedy can take the girls back to England right? Faith and Wood are doing a great job there, I think they can survive without me for a couple of days." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah, you can count on us, I can take them to England safely." Kennedy suggested.

"Thank you." Tara said meaningfully while surprised to Kennedy support the idea of going back to England without even seeing Willow for one second since she had came back.

"Glad to help." Kennedy returned with the same tone.

"Ok... so Giles and me are going to Sunnydale again, how fun, Xander and Dawn… can you be here with Tara?" Buffy asked.

"Of course." Xander replied.

"Ah... Buffy..." Dawn started to say getting close to Buffy.

"Yeah?" Buffy turned to see Dawn and let her continue.

"Can I come with you?" Dawn asked.

"What? I thought you'd like to be with Willow and Tara." Buffy got surprised.

"I think they are ok together…" Dawn laughed a little "And they will have Xander if anything happens…besides… after you told me about this demon I missed Sunnydale… mom is there…" Dawn pointed and continued talking after sharing some looks with Buffy "And if Tara needs some help with the magic with Willow's powers in Sunnydale I can help. I have been studying some weird languages." Dawn finished.

"When and how did you learn to be so convincing?" Buffy asked with a surprise face.

"Teens can learn fast can't they?" Dawn said with a proud face.

"Too fast I'd say…" Buffy smiled a bit.

"So? Let me… go with you?" Dawn asked excited.

"Ok, you can come…" Dawn put a smile on her face and Buffy continued looking to Xander "Is that ok? Take care of Willow and Tara, ok?"

"No worry… I'll keep my EYE on them…" Xander joked pointing to his one eye.

"You'll never get tired of making fun of your one eye, will you ?" Buffy said.

"Nope… it's my thing now…" Xander said excited. After some time with looks they hugged.

"I love you Xan…" Buffy said.

"Love you too… now… take care ok?" Xander replied as they apart from the embrace.

"I will… you too, take care of them." Buffy said looking into his eyes.

Buffy went to Tara, hold her hands. "We'll bring her back… ok?"

"Yes, thank you Buffy." They hugged. And Buffy asked. "You're welcome." Buffy answered and Tara said "No, I mean it, thank you for bringing me back." They apart from the embrace and Buffy looked at Tara. "Really? Oh I'm so glad! You're so welcome." Buffy said as they hugged again.

"Take care Buffy." Tara said.

"You too, I mean it…" Buffy said.

They all said goodbye. And went to their way… Giles, Buffy and Dawn went back to Sunnydale, Kennedy and the other girls went to England. And Tara and Xander stayed at the Hotel.


	30. Before now and forever

**Part 30 – Before now and forever**

It had been 5 days already that Willow had been attacked. All these days Tara was taking really good care of her, always changing the bed's sheets and with a wet cloth she bathed Willow carefully. As Willow's powers weren't in her body she didn't needed food, she didn't lose energy, and the power that she needed her power was getting it somewhere somehow.

Willow was still laid, having Tara sitting beside her. Tara was with one of her hands on top of Willow's hands caressing them. With her other hand she was turning pages very fast, too fast to even read something, her eyes were looking at the book but her mind was traveling. Xander that was sitting on a chair facing the bed realized Tara's actions.

"Tara?" Xander asked putting her book away and getting closer to Tara.

"Hum?" She replied still with her eyes to the book.

"Mmm… did you find anything?" Xander asked watching Tara.

"No…" Tara looked at Xander. She took a big breath and continued "Dear Jesus, this is useless!" she said putting the book away still with her hands holding Willow's.

"Hey it's ok… we'll bring her back…"Xander said sitting on the bed.

"You don't know that." Tara said sadly looking down.

"Of course I do, we've already took the power from Yakata, this has to be easier." Xander said trying to find Tara's eyes.

"Yes it should… and this worries me." Tara said lifting her face.

"What you mean?"

"To find Yakata, it needed minds thinking, and spell, and strength, and now… we don't need that, we need our hearts and we are not using them!" Tara explained.

"What?" Xander got a little confused.

"Yakata said to follow our hearts… and we aren't doing that… we are searching things into books, how the hell am I supposed to find Willow's powers that way? Willow's power isn't IN a book." Tara was almost panicking.

"Honey…" Xander said taking one of Tara's free hands. "Calm down, Buffy already went to Sunnydale… soon we'll be able to find it." Xander tried to calm her.

"It's not in Sunnydale…" Tara said.

"What? How do you know?" Xander got surprised.

"I don't… I just fell like it's not there…. That's all my heart is saying right now." Tara said.

"Why didn't you tell Buffy that?" Xander wanted to know.

"I can be wrong, I don't wanna miss a chance, anything that we can do, I'm willing to try." Tara explained.

"Ok, so what is your heart saying right now?" Xander asked looking at Tara's eyes.

"I don't know, it's so confused… I just look at her and wanna hold her…. So nothing can go wrong and tell her that everything is going to be all right…" She said looking to Willow.

"Do it…" Xander said smiling.

"What?" Tara looked at Xander surprised.

"Hug her…" Xander supported Tara.

"Xander…" Tara looked at Xander with a face that sounded that the idea would be useless.

"Come on, what can go wrong with that? Willow wants it… and so do you…" Xander said seriously.

"I'm not sure…" Tara said.

"What?" Xander got worried.

"Last time I talked to her, we were on a fight, she ran from me… and I let her get caught." Tara said.

"You think she's mad with you for that?" Xander asked.

"I wouldn't blame her…"

"Tara!" Xander sounded like he didn't believe that Tara was really saying that.

"It's so confusing Xan… I don't know what else to do, I can't just stay here and wait for Buffy to get to Sunnydale when there's a possibility that the power isn't there and the power is somewhere and I'm not doing anything to find it." Tara said almost crying. Xander seeing her friend like that, the only thing he could do was give positive support, he got closer and opened her arms to Tara, while hugging he said "Trust yourself Tara. You have to trust your heart."

"We have nothing Xan, no idea where this power could be." Tara said pulling away the hug.

"Yes we do… we have our hearts… don't think Tara… you already thought too much, act with your heart now…"

"My heart? Willow has my heart." Tara said.

"And you have hers… I'm gonna make something for us to eat, it's been a while that we are in this room…"

"Oh. Tara said with her thoughtful eyes.

"What?" Xander asked as he got up from the bed and was going towards the door.

"Ah… nothing… just some… I'm kinda hungry, I can use some food." Tara said changing the subject.

"Great, I'll make some lunch."

"Thanks." Tara said as Xander closed the door.

Tara was alone in the room now with Willow and flashbacks started to appear in Tara's mind.

"…_I released Willow's powers. The power is looking for some place safe to stay. Just go get it and give it back to Willow…."_

And Tara started to feel… her memories… _"The power is looking for some place safe to stay…" _

And scene with Willow crossed Tara's mind…

She remembered that Willow and Tara was looking for Dawn in the park when Tara asked…

"_Where do you think Dawn is now?"._

"_I don't know… maybe to the bronze?" Willow suggested._

"_Humm ok, I have a question…. Where would you go if you got lost? Some place safe that you know that nothing bad will happen… where would you go?" Tara asked._

_Willow got a smile on her face and answered. "To you." _

_Both smiled._

Back to present Tara had a surprised expression… "Oh my god… Willow's power is in me."

'´´'´'´'´'´'´'´''´´''´'´'´'´'´´'´'´'´'´''´'´'´'

After some time with a surprised face she turned to Willow, she leaned and took Willow's hands in hers.

"Baby… you… your… powers… you chose me?" A tear came out of Tara's face. "Why? How? Tell me… how can I return your powers? I… don't know… please tell me..."

Although all Tara's words Willow stayed still and nothing had happened.

Tara started shaking and getting desperate, she had her lovers power inside her, she couldn't think straight, the feeling of having everything inside her made her more nervous, after some time on breathing hard Tara realized that getting desperate wasn't going to result on anything, so she just relaxed herself for a couple of minutes, she closed her eyes and put her mind together.

"_Ok, calm down Tara, Willow trusts you, you can't disappoint her, be brave, she needs you, now more then ever, come on, you can think… no… not think… I'm not thinking…I can't think, I have to act with my heart…"_

Tara was facing Willow sitting on the bed, she leaned and kissed Willow's cheek. _"Willow my darling, come for me, I need you here." _Tara laid on the right side of Willow holding her, having one arm underneath Willow's head supporting it, and the other hand holding Willow's right arm. _"I need you… wake up… please Willow…" _ Tara was crying… her body was touching Willow's, she couldn't help, Tara kissed Willow's right cheek. "_Come back."_ Tara kissed Willow's left cheek _"I am here."_ Moving to kiss Willow's forehead she whispered _"Always…"_ and without thinking Tara moved to Willow's lips _"I love you."_

As soon as lips touched a glow invaded the room, specially two women that in that moment transformed into only one heart, an unexplainable and intoxicating love, a blond kissing a redhead while she sleeps. Is it too fairy tale? Well, In Buffy's world, fairy tales are real… and how real and good they can be…

Tara felt Willow, and Willow felt Tara, the glow meant magic, it meant that something extraordinary was happening. Tara stayed still, her lips felling Willow's essence was something Tara never wanted to let go. Willow was now feeling Tara, she was being kissed by her lover, she didn't open her eyes, she stayed still, but her hands started moving and touching Tara's back going up to her hair, not also being able to control, she started to move her lips as well.

Tara got surprised! Willow was moving! She lifted her head to see if this was really happening or if she was going crazy, but as soon as she took her lips from Willow's, Willow lifted her head recapturing Tara's lips on hers again, her arms moved to embrace Tara and hold her closer to her body. It was happening, Willow was back.

"Willow…" That was all that Tara could say between kisses.

"You found me!" Willow was crying, still holding Tara tight to her body, she moved so Tara could be on top of her. They kissed until losing their breath, when they apart Tara looked down and saw the most beautiful face in the world.

"Baby… open your eyes please, I miss those eyes…" Tara said kissing Willow's nose.

"Hummm." Willow slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a gorgeous blond looking at her with the most beautiful stare, a look that made Willow feel wonderful, gorgeous and the perfect person, she felt blessed to be able to hold Tara and see those blue eyes, again staring at her with so much love.

As soon as Willow opened her eyes Tara gave the greatest smile that she could have, tears came out of both women. "You're back…" Tara said in a crying tone.

"Thank you." Willow said meaningfully.

"For what?"

"For being who you are, for loving me the way you do, founding me, and making me everything that I am today… you're my always Tara." Willow said putting Tara's hair behind her ears, touching her face and wiping her tears.

Tara got speechless, only tears came out, no words. Tara didn't have to say anything, her eyes said everything to Willow, and they could speak by looks, touches…

"I…" Tara started to say.

"Just kiss me." Willow interrupted. With smiles, Tara did.

After a few minutes changing looks, kisses and few words, they heard a knock on the door.

"Tara? May I come in?" It was Xander. "I brought us some food."

"Xander!" Tara sat on the bed putting her hair together and getting her blouse down. "Xander?" Willow said also sitting and getting ready for him to enter.

"Come in Xan." Tara said sitting in the bed holding Willow's hands.

Xander with a tray in his hands carrying food and juice entered in the room. As soon as Xander opened the door he started to say "Am I going crazy or I heard Willow's voice in…" Before he finished his sentence he saw Willow sitting down on the bed with her eyes opened and both women with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Look who's back Xan." Tara said.

"WILLOW! Oh my god! How did you…" Xander was in shock, he quickly put the tray in the chair that was near and got close to the bed.

"Xander! I missed you…" Willow got out of the bed to hug Xander, when she got up, she felt a little dizzy but Xander caught her before she fell.

"Willow." Tara held her quickly.

"Easy Will, you have been on bed too much time, you're kinda week, you have to eat something." Xander said helping her to sit on the bed while Tara held her caressing her back.

"You ok?" Tara asked worried.

"I'm fine… just felt a little dizzy, long time I don't stay up. Long 5 days…" Willow said looking to Tara to not make her worry.

"Here, take this. Go slow." Xander gave Willow a glass of juice, a plate with some cookies and a health sandwich.

"5 days? How do you know?" Tara asked helping Willow to eat.

"My body was out… but it was like I could feel my power. Yakata…"

"You know her?" Tara asked giving Willow an orange juice.

"Well yeah, when Yakata took my powers it was like I was with her the whole time and I could see and hear what she was doing, it was like I was walking besides her all the time but I couldn't do anything…"

"Wait… you're saying that… how… you…? And how did you got back anyway? Oh my god we have to call Buffy!"

"Hey, breath Xan." Tara said giving him a hand as he sat on the chair to talk to both girls.

"Yeah, one thing at a time please, beside, Buffy is already in Sunnydale…." Willow said.

"How do you know about Buffy?" Tara asked curious.

"I was with you Tara… I pretty much… saw everything…" Willow explained.

"WHAT?" Xander got more and more confused.

"Oh yeah, Willow's powers were inside me, I had to return to her by following my heart." Tara explained to Xander.

"Oh…" Xander stopped for a moment thinking what Tara meant with "following my heart" but that wasn't the most important right now so he continued…."I am glad you're back Will." He said smiling.

"You didn't think you'd escape from me that easily, did ya?" Willow said with an ironic voice.

"Nope, and I'm glad that you didn't." Xander said as he got closer and gave his best friend a comforting hug.

Xander apart from the embrace and could see how much Willow and Tara still had to talk.

"Tara, I made more juice and here's another sandwich, you should eat too. Don't want my girls getting dizzy ok?" Xander said giving Tara the food and putting the chair back to its place.

"Thanks Xan…" Tara received the food with caring. "You have being wonderful…" Tara said caring.

With a smile on his face he continued. "You're welcome, take care of her." Xander said to Tara while she nods with a pretty smile. And Xander continued. "Hum, I'm gonna call Buffy."

Getting from the women nods Xander took the tray and left the room.

After Xander left the room, some minutes of silence between the girls happened, they were eating and enjoying each others company's again.

"Mmm this sandwich is tasty… " Willow started.

"Yeah, Xander has been such a helper these days…" Tara smiled.

"Tara…" Willow started to say as Tara looked at Willow. "I… I'm sorry…" Willow said sadly.

"What? Why you're saying that?" Tara moved so she could be facing Willow.

"I shouldn't have run away that night… I made you go through all that and…" Willow was about to continue when Tara put her fingers on Willow's lips making her stop talking.

"You don't have to be sorry for that, I was the one that freaked over something that I should have understood, and I do now, after I saw what happened to you, I… I saw how painful it was to see you not moving, and the scare took control of me, I had to lose you to know the feeling, I already got pretty scared just you being unconscious, and I'm glad you're back now. I promise to make this relationship last forever. Even if forever isn't enough…" Tara said looking meaningfully to Willow's eyes.

Willow was speechless, the only thing she could do was to take the food out of the bed, get close to Tara, lean… and with a kiss Willow showed how much she was proud to be with Tara.

When they apart from the kiss Willow just got up the bed. "Tara, hang on a sec, I'm going to the bathroom, wait for me here." Willow said getting up going to the door. When Willow got up Tara was giving her back to Willow, then Tara just said "I am you know…" Just like more or less 4 years back the scene was repeating and Willow realized that, she knew Tara's intention and she got into Tara's game answering the same thing she did that time before "What?" She asked with a smile. Tara that was sat, she just turned her face, smiling now she repeated… "Yours…" Willow's memories were reliving the scene, it was perfect, just like before she was so in love, but this time the conversation continued and Willow asked " Still?" And just after seconds of silence Tara opened a perfect smile, turned around so she could be totally facing Willow and she answered:

"Before… now... and forever."

´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´´'

Wait… it's not over yet… what about Buffy?

´´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´´´'´'

Buffy, Dawn and Giles were in the way to Sunnydale again, when they got there, things didn't seemed so different, Giles went to one side to look for Willow's powers and Buffy and Dawn went to another one.

The only thing that Giles could find was his cell ringing; it was Xander telling about Willow and Tara. He got happy, when he went to look for the girls, he couldn't find them. Where were they? Well, let's see their side.

Buffy and Dawn were walking near the hole that was made.

"Buffy?" Dawn started a conversation while they looked for something shining.

"Mm?" Buffy said not paying much attention.

"I think mom is proud of you." Dawn said. Buffy stopped looking though things and looked to Dawn.

"What you mean?"

"Well, you could ask for anything, and then… you asked for something that it wasn't for you, I mean you could even ask for Angel… or…"

"Dawn… I'm sorry…" Buffy said figuring out what Dawn wanted to say.

"What?" Dawn asked confused.

"I'd like to ask for mom too… I wished she could come back, but I don't think if I could have the feeling of losing her again…and I didn't want you to also feel that."

Dawn nodded. "I understand…but…" Before Dawn could finish her sentence a huge bright thing started to glow, it blinded the girls, when they were able to see again, the same woman that had appeared in the beginning for Buffy was there again, showing herself to Buffy and Dawn.

"You!" Buffy said.

"Who?" Dawn was confused.

Not paying attention to Dawn's confused face the woman started to say.

"Buffy, your wish was granted, you made Tara live and love again. Tara could find her inside, she found her heart and followed it, with that she brought her lover again."

"You mean that Willow is back?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, she lives." The woman answered.

"Oh thank god. You're here to tell me that?" Buffy asked.

"Actually, no. I'm here to tell that we are very proud of your wish. It made a fantastic change, not only Tara is back, but Willow found herself, and you weren't greedy. At all."

"Well… thanks…" Buffy said proudly.

"We want to thank YOU… and we decided to give you something." The woman said smiling.

"Another wish? Cause if this wish cause so much trouble than…" Buffy started to freak out.

"No… it's a reward." The woman said.

"Reward?" Buffy was curious.

"HUM?" Dawn was totally confused.

"There's someone that wants to talk to you, actually to both of you." The woman said and in her place another woman appeared. She was not so far from the girls, with the perfect smile and proud in her eyes looked at the girls, a blond woman.

Buffy was speechless. And tears came out of her eyes. Dawn wasn't different. And both girls looking at the same person, the same mom… both girls crying could see her mom again, she was there, looking she was real.

Buffy and Dawn said together "Mom…"

Joyce was so happy to see the girls together, alive. She said "I can't stay here for a long time, I just wanted to see you… and you know…" Joyce started to get close to the girls and put her hands on each girls face and continued "I miss you my daughters…"

Buffy and Dawn could feel her mom's hands touching their faces… Dawn was crying, tears didn't stop to come out of her eyes… "Mom?… can…can we hug you?"

Joyce was crying too, her body was sort of invisible and at that moment her body started to become more real in colors. "You girls are gorgeous." Joyce said hugging both girls.

"Oh god! Mom… we missed you." Buffy said.

Joyce was with the girls for a couple of hours, Dawn suffered so much that she was able to talk and feel her mom again, she made those hours special and memorable. with that she got the strength to become a powerful woman.

Buffy was rewarded, she saw her mom again, she saw how beautiful and happy her mom was, which made Buffy feel comfortable and completely happy, what she hadn't felt for a long time. She felt rewarded, she wanted to spend with her mom a longer time, but she knew that if she spend one more minute with her mom again it would be impossible to let her go. That's why she enjoyed all seconds hugging and feeling the presence of her mom again.

Joyce said words that made Buffy feel more confident. Words that made Buffy stronger, with that Buffy found strength to live happily and proud of being the slayer that she always had been.

THE END

_Thanks_


	31. Special Thanks

**Special Thanks**

**Maria Roberta (Beta) -** My dear friend, you have a great imagination young lady, thanks for everything! Also I thank with the patience you had every time that I asked something about the fic. Love ya! And montinhus on ya! xD

**Thaís (Thá) –** Thaaaaaaaa! My darling! Hey, thanks you for all the support, you always had helped me! With the fic and everything! I thank you so much for that! Although I hadn't finished the fic that we started but I promise that we are going to finish our fic in the best way it can happen! I love you my crazy friend!

**Marika –** Wow... what can I say about you? Always a helpful person, so sweet and so attentive! I always love the way you helped with my fic! Every detailed was carefully taken care of! Even if it were only the firsts chapters I loved you beta me! I have a lot to thank you, not only with the fic and you know that! I never thought I would find someone like you! You are my big sister and you know that! Thanks again for everything! Really love you!

**Viviane **– Hey you! Thanks for all the corrections of the fic! Without you I would be really embarrassed on posting some dumb mistakes… I always loved the way you did it! Always so helpful! The only thing I can say now is Thank you and good luck with everything! I really owe you.

**Yadira (Willow Driretlan The Wicked) – **Oh darling… well well… how can I start? We met here, because of the fanfic and I just really love just talking to you, and you know that. It's not long that we've met but I feel like I've known your whole life! Lol! And I know I can tell you everything as well. I really didn't expected to find someone like you here. I really appreciated it. And wanna thank for all the support on my fiction and on me! Love ya!

**Eternal Angel -** Hey! I know that we don't talk much but when we did and you helped me with the fic was really helpful, I really appreciate that, the dialogs that we used to do was great! Many thanks! Anytime or anything you need I'll be happy to help.

**Carol –** Hey baby! Eu vou escrever em português especialmente pra vc tah! Sei que não tem paciência de ler inglês! Quero tb lhe agradecer por ter ajudado com o fic quando precisava de algum nome ou algo assim! Não só pelo fic mas pela amizade q temos hj. Amo vc!

**And to everybody that had reviewed me! - ** It was really important to have support! I thank for all words that were said. And for the patience to read my fiction. I really hope you all liked.

**"Dragon of Athena, darkwillow7, Tyrantvirus, Indigo Spirit, Orange Bulldog, General Mac, pointAndclick, dude731, xfbuffyfan13, IcedBlaze, DDMattitude, Alex Mort, Gina1982, Alyson Teague, twotoe , Imaybedelusionalbutit'sfun, Parsellthounge, Bucet202, 6Darknana6, ****Halfreck3929, Anyanka11, IndieMoviePrincess."**

_**Thank you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Poetry**_

It came back to me

Shining heart

You've touched my heart

You're by my side

Still in me

Made me whole again

Never ending

Forever loving you

It's never wrong

I'll be there

Before now and forever

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
